


Unidos por el destino

by FabiiV



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV
Summary: Minhyun y Baekho están enamorados, pero viven en discordia. JR se incorpora a ellos de forma natural para equilibrar las diferencias.Baekho x JR x MinhyunTrío. Romance. Humor.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Primer contacto

Los hilos del destino, una cuerda roja atada a tu meñique, la prueba de que estás destinado a alguien a quien amar y construir una vida.

Se supone que podrán convivir en armonía y ser felices juntos, pero que pasa cuando no es así.

¿Acaso el hilo estaba equivocado y ellos no debían estar juntos?

Eso es lo que siempre se pregunta Minhyun después de cada discusión con su pareja. Se siente frustrado y dolido. Ama con todo su ser a Baekho, es amable, dulce y divertido, pero su forma desordenada de ser llega a ser un dolor de cabeza. Y Minhyun tampoco es un pan de dios, lo sabe, su manía de tener todo siempre perfecto, impecable y correcto los ha llevado a discutir en diversas ocasiones, sabe que exige demasiado a su pareja y aunque Dongho lo tolera en algún momento mandará todo a la mierda y se irá muy lejos, como sus anteriores novios hicieron.

Minhyun termina de limpiar la cocina y se sienta en el sillón de la sala dejando su mirada fija en un hilo del destino. Sonríe y mueve su tobillo. Esa es una de las cosas particulares con su hilo; está alrededor de su tobillo. La otra particularidad es aún más rara; el hilo de Baekho es de color azul y se une a la suya en un nudo de un bonito color violeta. Minhyun suspira aliviado cuando ve su hilo tensarse cada vez más indicio de que su pareja está acercándose. Baekho vuelve a entrar por la puerta principal y mira a Minhyun arrepentido.

—Lo siento, sabes que no me importa lidiar con tus manías es sólo que... a veces cansa —explica con cariño Baekho al tiempo que cierra la puerta, quita sus zapatos y se arrodilla frente a su novio.

—Lo sé —dice Minhyun con un tono suave y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, está feliz de que su novio vuelva a él—. Gracias por no dejarme.

—No iba a dejarte, Min, eres mi alma gemela y mucama personal —con esa última frase recibe un golpe en el pecho, Baekho sonríe divertido por el fingido enfado.

—¿Y tú entonces qué eres? ¿El pene que me complace?

—Soy todo para ti, sin mí no podrías vivir.

—Supongamos que es cierto —Minhyun rueda los ojos y toma entre sus manos el rostro del mayor para acercarlo a un encuentro de dulces besos.

Baekho atrae por las caderas a Minhyun y junta sus cuerpos volviendo el encuentro más íntimo, rompen el beso para fundirse en un necesitado abrazo de consuelo. La relación no va bien, hace tres meses parecían la pareja perfecta, pero cuando tomaron confianza y los defectos salieron a flote todo parece ir a peor cada día. El amor que se tienen es opacado por las diferencias y desacuerdos. Deben buscar una solución definitiva y que los ayude a seguir juntos.

—Yo quiero poder ser tolerante con tu suciedad y malas manías como tú lo eres con mi obsesiva limpieza —afirma Minhyun alejando su rostro del cuello de Baekho para verle a los ojos.

—Que no limpie todo el baño cada vez que lo utilizo no significa que sea sucio —dice Baekho con burla hacia su chico, que de sólo imaginarlo ya está irritado.

—¿Y qué hay de tus platos sucios por la noche?

—Min, no pasa nada, los lavo al día siguiente —con una dulce sonrisa y caricias en la cadera logra tranquilizar los nervios de su lindo novio.

—Lo sé —chilla respirando profundo para no frustrarse y comenzar otra discusión—, pero me molesta sólo pensar que eso esta sucio en mi cocina y pasará así toda la noche.

—Debes relajarte.

Baekho toma las manos y entrelaza sus dedos. Minhyun suspira complacido ante la muestra de cariño, no puede enojarse con este hombre.

—Pero tú tampoco puedes venir y exigirme dejarme estar porque no puedo.

—Lo entiendo.

—No entiendes, odio ver tu ropa sucia en el cesto y no directamente en el lavarropas ¿Por qué no acomodas bien el mantelito sobre la mesa? ¿Por qué dejas tu taza mojada en la mesada? Sécalo y guárdalo —exige con los nervios a flor de piel, Baekho ríe a carcajadas y lo atrae para llenarle de besos el rostro. Minhyun se deja hacer, los besos son molestos y gratificantes al mismo tiempo, saber que no es tomado en serio es agradable, no quiere que su novio se convierta en otro Minhyun maníaco a pesar de que eso es lo que exige todos los días.

—Creo que debemos buscarlo —dice Baekho después de tranquilizar su risa, Minhyun ladea la cabeza sin entender así que señala sus hilos del destino, el nudo que los une en un tono violeta que deja ver el comienzo de un tercer hilo.

Otra particularidad de sus hilos y el más difícil de asumir; el tono violeta que une sus hilos es nada más que otro hilo que los une a otra persona.

—Espero que sea un chico.

—Sí, por favor.

**(...)**

Buscan en cortos viajes que hacen a otras ciudades, pero la persona del hilo violeta no aparece y las diferencias entre Minhyun y Baekho empeora. Llego a una etapa en donde decidieron que lo mejor era separarse, no pueden convivir.

Baekho comenzó a buscar departamentos en un lugar cercano al que esta ahora ya que la idea es poder seguir viéndose y mantener una relación sana. Se aman, pero la convivencia los está destruyendo, tener cada uno su espacio es una probable solución.

Las discusiones disminuyen un 100% después de que Baekho se mudó, las ganas de seguir juntos aumentaron, poner una distancian y tener cada uno su espacio fue bueno para ellos. Así siguieron por un buen tiempo, entonces lo inesperado sucedió.

Baekho entró al departamento de su novio con una gran sonrisa y los ánimos al máximo, apresurado se quitó los zapatos y fue corriendo a abrazar a su pareja, que está haciendo la cena.

—¿Qué pasa? —Minhyun sonríe contagiado por la felicidad de su novio, se entrega a los mimos y besos.

—Lo encontré.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El hilo violeta.

Los ojos de Minhyun brillan y en sus labios crece una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cómo es él? ¿Dónde está? Esto no es una broma, ¿no? Si es así te voy a... —el castaño alto no termina su amenaza cuando sus labios son sellados por los contrarios en un sofocante beso. Baekho ajusta su agarre en la cintura de Minhyun y mantiene un profundo intercambio de miradas.

—Se llama Jonghyun, es lindo, algo tímido. Dijo que estaba ocupado y por eso quedamos en vernos mañana, seguro se sintió abrumado por mi belleza —sonríe con superioridad al decir lo último, sólo es una broma para hacer reír a su novio, algo que logra.

—Vamos a verlo mañana ¿le hablaste de mí? ¿cómo se conocieron?

Sin perder la emoción Minhyun vuelve a centrarse en preparar la comida, Baekho lo suelta y va en busca de una botella de agua en la heladera.

—Estaba comprando un disco de Ravi...

—Ya compraste uno la semana pasada —dice Min confundido. Ravi es el artista favorito de su novio y como compositor sabe lo mucho que Baekho anhela poder trabajar con él.

—Sí, pero esta es otra versión del álbum —Baekho saca de su bolsa de compras el artículo para mostrar que es hasta de un color diferente—. Como decía: estaba en la tienda y noté mi hilo tenso, con esos tirones parecidos al día que te conocí. Me dejé llevar hasta toparme con el empleado nuevo, él acomodaba unos álbumes sin prestarme atención y yo ahí, paralizado por mi descubrimiento. Por suerte mi deslumbrante belleza llamó su atención y logre señalar nuestros hilos unidos.

—Seguro habrá pensado que eras un rarito.

—El raro es él.

—Él no es raro.

—¿Cómo sabes? —cuestiona Dongho con diversión.

Minhyun sabe que cualquier excusa que diga sonará estúpida, pero algo debe decir o perderá este intercambio.

—El hilo mágico me lo dice.

—¿En serio? ¿También puede predecir que te haré hoy en la noche?

Ambos intercambian una mirada y sonrisa traviesa.

—Sí, lo hace, me dejarás solo y te irás a casa —contraataca Min limpiando todas las herramientas que ocupó para hacer la comida.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunta extrañado ante el inesperado rechazo.

—Porque adoptaste un perro sin consultarme —Minhyun mira con reproche a su novio, éste queda congelado y abre asustado los ojos. Esa reacción casi lo hace reír.

—¿Fuiste a mi departamento?

—No podía estar aquí relajado pensando en el desastre que debía ser tu habitación, y la cocina, la sala, todo. Lo intente, pero pudo conmigo y como tengo la llave extra fui para limpiar sólo un poco. Al entrar esos ladridos casi me matan de un susto —se lleva una mano al pecho recordando el momento—, creí que iba a morderme cuando se acercó, pero olfateo mi ropa y enseguida se volvió mi amigo. Ya conocía mi aroma.

—Tiene sentido pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

—¿Por qué no me contaste de él?

—Es ella y no tuve tiempo de contarte, estuvimos muy ocupados.

—Con un mensaje bastaba. ¿Estás ocultando algo? —Minhyun sospecha de esas miradas lejanas en Baekho evitando sus ojos—. Dime.

—Ella fue abandonada, estaba en la calle, yo la recogí y ahora es una niña limpia, sana y feliz.

—¡Dios! ¡No! Ella tiene pulgas.

—No, no tiene... bueno, la he llevado al veterinario y ha sido bañada con un champú especial contra pulgas.

—No vuelves a dormir en mi cama.

Minhyun no puede creer que su novio estuviera conviviendo con un saco de pulgas y ni siquiera fue advertido, él acaricio a esos dos animales. Baekho guarda unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Aún puedo cogerte en el sofá o en la ducha?

—Sí.

—Bien. Recuerda, mañana tenemos cita con Jonghyun.

**(...)**

—¿Estás seguro que va a venir? Ya ha pasado media hora —pregunta Minhyun por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos.

—Va a venir —dice Baekho no muy seguro de sus palabras, coloca una mano en el muslo del menor en un intento de tranquilizar. Min agradece el contacto, pero no puede dejar de estar nervioso, es su alma gemela con quien se encontrará, ciento de preguntas vienen a su mente.

—¿Está bien mi flequillo?

—Está perfecto.

—¿Y mis dientes?

—Impecables.

—¿Y si tengo algún moco?, voy al baño —está por ponerse de pie cuando la mano de Baekho impide la huida tomando su brazo.

—Quédate aquí, estás perfecto.

—Siempre dices eso.

Así comienza una discusión por quién tiene razón, olvidan todo a su alrededor desde las personas en la cafetería hasta al mesero que decide volver por donde regreso apenas ver de lejos como discutían. Incluso ignoran al chico que se para frente a ellos e intenta llamar su atención.

—Disculpen —habla el hombre—, disculpen.

—Calla, muchacho —regaña Minhyun sin mirar al chico.

—Lo siento —se inclina asustado por la voz autoritaria.

—Jonghyun —dice Baekho viendo al chico.

Minhyun entra en pánico sabiendo que arruinó la primera impresión, en silencio ve como Jonghyun toma asiento frente a ellos y evita el contacto visual, está intimidado el pobre. Minhyun sólo por curiosidad mira debajo de la mesa para observar esas tres cuerdas unidas que forman una exquisita combinación. Vuelve su vista al hombre tímido, hacen una debida presentación y vuelven a estar en silencio, entonces la risa de Baekho destruye el incómodo momento.

—Esto me recuerda la vez que nos conocimos —su bonita sonrisa hace relajar a los otros dos.

—Fue un desastre, sobre todo cuando dijiste: "tengo novio."

—¿No lo superas, Min?

—¿Sabes lo que hizo este hombre? —pregunta con diversión Minhyun viendo a Jonghyun negar con la cabeza—: prefirió estar con su novio que conmigo, yo, su alma gemela.

Baekho ríe ante la forma dramática en la que habla Minhyun, es para hacer reír a Jonghyun y lo consigue. Por fin esa incómoda atmósfera se ha ido.

—Ustedes parecen llevarse muy bien —sonríe el chico dejando a Min y Baek atontados por unos segundos. Su sonrisa es hermosa.

—Sí, sí, nos llevamos bien.

—No siempre, depende del día —corrige Minhyun haciendo rodar los ojos a su novio, que se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, eso lo hace sonreír con cariño—. Háblanos de ti, Jonghyun.

—Ah, bueno, antes que nada, quiero aclarar que no creo en esto del hilo mágico del destino, no quiero que piensen que pueden intentar algo conmigo sólo por esta condición. Además, yo nunca he intentado nada con una pareja así que prefiero mantener la distancia —explica Jonghyun con seriedad y nerviosismo mientras mira a ambos individuos. No quiere parecer recio a la relación simplemente quiere tomarse su tiempo para integrarse a esta nueva vida.

En silencio la pareja intercambia miradas como pidiendo la opinión del otro. Cuando ambos se encogen de hombros y asienten Jonghyun sabe que se está perdiendo de algo extraordinario.

—Está bien.

—Podemos ser amigos — propone Baekho con una cálida sonrisa obteniendo la aprobación de Minhyun, que asiente con la cabeza.

—Eh... si, podemos —dice Jonghyun sorprendido de que ambos tomen tan bien un rechazo directo.

Piden algo de tomar y postres para acompañar, entonces Minhyun comienza con el interrogatorio que tenía planeado, son preguntas básicas como: ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Qué te gusta comer? ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Qué cosas te molestan o disgustan?

Todas las preguntan fueron respondidas entre algunas anécdotas y bromas por parte de Baekho, no quería que Jonghyun se sintiera incómodo. Lo bueno es que tiene la edad de ellos 26 años, es simpático y buena persona, lo malo es que está cursando su último año en diseño gráfico y tiene un trabajo, eso significa que no tendrá casi tiempo para pasar con ellos.

De camino a casa el BaekMin va de la mano charlando sobre lo lindo que es Jonghyun. Una vez dentro se sientan en el sofá. Los ojos de Minhyun se abren grande y aguanta la respiración cuando una niña de pelaje blanco con manchas negras se sienta a su lado. Baekho mira con diversión el momento.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, ella está en su casa, puede hacer lo que quiera —dice Minhyun conteniendo sus ganas de echar al animal, no está acostumbrado a ellos, pero seguro que con el tiempo se volverá cariñoso con ella.

—Exacto.

—Oye, ¿y si uno de nosotros se enamora de Jonghyun?

Minhyun apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de Baekho mientras espera una respuesta.

—En ese caso espero que no lo hagamos sentir incómodo.


	2. Conociéndonos

Los días habían pasado llevando consigo la incomodidad y torpes nervios. Ya Jonghyun no siente nada de eso cuando está cerca de ambos chicos, de hecho es agradable la compañía, sobre todo de Minhyun, el hombre es atento, dulce y tranquilo, tiene su lado paternal y protector bien desarrollado por lo que siempre está sobre él como una cálida manta preguntando si necesita algo o si le disgusta tal cosa, así es Minhyun la mayoría del tiempo, pero también tiene su lado humorístico y alocado que suele salir cuando está junto a Baekho, la mayoría del tiempo bromean sobre cualquier cosa, ríen y discuten por puras estupideces. Jonghyun entiende que esto último es otra forma de bromear, él no entiende todavía esa dinámica de discutir en broma, por ello es algo incómodo llevar una conversación con Baekho, es un hombre agradable y carismático, pero a veces dice cosas fuera de lugar o quizás es Jonghyun que no entiende ese tipo de broma. Igual ambos son buenas personas y eso es lo más importante, hubiera sido horrible que sus almas gemelas sean unos imbéciles.

Todos sus encuentros fueron en lugares públicos hasta ahora, Jonghyun es algo paranoico con respecto a conocer gente nueva. Esos dos podrían ser asesinos en serie, pero tomará el riesgo y acepta cenar en casa de Baekho.

Al llegar ahí es recibido por un alegre Minhyun y Ellie.

—Pasa, pasa, estoy haciendo la cena —dice al tiempo que toma la bolsa de Jonghyun y lo guía a la cocina, el chico trajo las bebidas así que las guarda en la heladera.

—¿En qué te ayudo?

Minhyun sonríe e indica que puede hacer: poner la mesa y sentarse a hablar con él o jugar con Ellie si lo prefiere.

—Gracias por aceptar venir a pesar de estar tan ocupado.

—No, gracias por invitarme, no suelo tener esta clase de reuniones —admite Jonghyun acariciando la cabeza de Ellie, quien está feliz por la atención.

—Entiendo, a veces el estudio y trabajo no dejan tiempo para nada más.

—No es eso… no… no tengo a nadie. Soy sólo yo y a veces mi familia.

Ante ese tono apagado y triste, Minhyun deja la comida y voltea a ver al hombre con ojos sorprendidos. Jonghyun sonríe apenado y niega restando importancia al asunto.

—Entiendo sabes, también es difícil para mí relacionarme y hacer amigos, estuve mucho tiempo solo hasta que conocí a Baekho y fui empujado a hacer cosas que nunca me animaría a hacer por mi cuenta. Hubo una vez donde me retó a cantar en la calle y muchas personas pararon a verme, fue vergonzoso y muy emocionante —ríe Minhyun recordando el momento, nota esa mirada de total adoración que tiene Jonghyun sobre él y siente sus mejillas arder—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

El chico se muerde el labio dudando en admitir lo que piensa.

—Eso fue lindo.

Minhyun no puede evitar sonrojarse, agradece el cumplido y sigue con la comida. A este paso terminará perdidamente enamorado de Jonghyun.

Baekho llega en ese momento, saluda a Jonghyun con un abrazo, a su Ellie con muchas caricias y a Minhyun con un beso en la mejilla, guarda el poste que trajo en la heladera. Después de cenar ven una película mientras comen el postre, Baekho va a tomar un baño dejando a Minhyun acurrucado contra Jonghyun en el sofá.

—¿Él está bien?

—¿Baek?

—No ha hecho ninguna broma absurda desde que llegó.

—Es así después de un mal día, pronto se reirá por cualquier tontería y volverá a ser el mismo.

—¿Él reprime su estrés?

—Por ahora, pero ya mañana seguro me hablará de ello con más calma.

Jonghyun asiente entendiendo un poco más la relación de sus almas gemelas. Toma nota para saber qué hacer en el futuro.

—¿Qué debería hacer si me busca para desahogarse?

—Sólo escúchalo y acaricia su brazo, el contacto cariñoso siempre lo calma.

—¿Y tú como reaccionas ante un mal día?

Minhyun guarda silencio unos segundos en donde se lleva varias cucharadas de helado a la boca. Jonghyun siente que hizo una mala pregunta hasta que lo escucha hablar.

—Si tengo un mal día me pongo a limpiar como loco.

—Es mentira, cuando Minhyun tiene un mal día y termina estresado o enojado él viene a mí para tener sexo rudo —dice Baekho parado a un lado del sofá, vestido con su pijama y secando sus cabellos con una toalla.

Minhyun abre grande los ojos al ser expuesto de esa manera, enseguida salta del sofá y agarra un almohadón para golpear a su novio, que sólo ríe a carcajadas y se protege de los golpes.

—¿Cómo le dices eso al niño? ¿no ves que lo asustas?

—Él fue quien pregunto sobre tu forma de desahogo.

Ambos voltean a ver a Jonghyun, éste tiene las mejillas rojas y la mirada fija en el pote de helado, ni se mueve como queriendo ser invisible.

—¡Ves lo que hiciste! Ahora ya no va a venir a comer con nosotros —regaña Minhyun forcejeando entre los brazos de Baekho.

—Minhyun, tranquilo, no tiene nada de malo tener sexo. Y ahora Jonghyun sabe cómo sacar el estrés de ti.

Jonghyun siente su cara arder de vergüenza, come con rapidez el helado esperando bajar la temperatura.

—Él no tiene por qué consolarme de esa forma.

—Yo no dije que él lo debería hacer. Minhyun, pervertido, ¿en qué cosas estás pensando? —acusa Baekho fingiendo estar enojado cuando la verdad es que disfruta de esto.

Minhyun se vuelve rojo de vergüenza e irá al darse cuenta del engaño, gruñe y en una “malvada” venganza ataca a cosquillas a su novio, quien se derrite entre risas hasta caer el suelo. Jonghyun mira a ambos hombres divertirse, sonríe contagiado por sus risas escandalosas. Es agradable estar con ellos, podría acostumbrarse.

Es así como los sábados por la noche se llenan de diversión y agradable compañía el departamento de Baekho, rara vez en el hogar de Minhyun. En lo de Jonghyun no pueden ya que comparte el lugar con un compañero y no hay espacio para nada, es pequeño.

Con el paso de los días la amistad se vuelve fuerte, hay confianza y mucho cariño mutuo. Jonghyun está sorprendido de lo cómodo que se siente con sus almas gemelas, simplemente es feliz estando con ellos, no puede evitar el sentimiento que brota de su pecho, lo hace querer estar cerca, es cálido, agradable, como si todo estuviera bien.

JR, así es como Baekho comenzó a llamarlo, no suena mal, dice que es porque su nombre ya lo tiene un compañero de trabajo y no suena especial cuando lo dice, he ahí el apodo JR, suena especial para Baekho ya que no conoce a otro JR. Cuando le explico esto a Jonghyun logró hacerlo sonrojar hasta las orejas y ya no volvió a ser regañado por llamarlo JR.

Por otro lado, Minhyun agarró un agradable hábito que JR disfruta mucho: dormir una siesta en el sofá acurrucados uno junto al otro. Al principio le pareció algo muy íntimo, pero sólo bastó disfrutar del primer intento para amar la sensación. Ahora acurrucarse contra Minhyun es una de sus rutinas favoritas.

El invierno trajo consigo muchas cosas, entre ellas un fuerte resfriado para Minhyun. Era una incubadora de moco andante y su cuerpo anuncia una posible fiebre. Baekho le obligó a faltar al trabajo y quedarse en casa a descansar, estuvo toda la mañana cuidando de su novio, pero por la tarde debía irse a trabajar, iba a faltar, pero Minhyun protestó diciendo que podía cuidarse solo, Baekho no tenía que arriesgar su trabajo por un resfriado. Fue echado, con la puerta cerrada en la cara, no necesito pensarlo dos veces para llamar a JR, el chico atendió en el tercer timbre.

—Podrías cuidar de Minhyun.

JR se asustó pensando que algo malo sucedió, peor con la respiración agitada de Baekho sonando como si estuviera corriendo.

—Si puedo.

—Bien, él está en su casa ahora hecho un asco y refunfuñando como un niño, será una molestia porque no te dejará cuidarlo, pero sé que encontrarás la manera de hacer que se vuelva un obediente cachorro.

—No sé… ¿y si me muerde? —bromea hablando como si Minhyun realmente fuera un perro.

—Puede que lo haga, eres demasiado lindo, no podría culparlo por querer dejar una marca en ti. 

Un poderoso sonrojo se apodera de la cara de JR en ese momento. No suelen hacerle cumplidos, es súper vergonzoso y más viniendo de otro hombre, de su alma gemela.

Una hora más tarde se encuentra frente a la entrada del edificio donde alquila Hwang. Mira el hilo violeta fijado a su tobillo, estuvo pensando mucho en ello y siente ese anhelo sofocante en el pecho, la tristeza, la soledad, es duro de admitir que quiere estar junto a sus almas gemelas, había pensado que ser amigos sería suficiente, pero no lo es. Quisiera poder ser parte de esa relación especial que tienen y a la vez no, él tiene miedo de arruinarlo todo, es inseguro, es miedoso. Con todos esos sentimientos tan vivos cree que lo mejor será darse un tiempo y crecer para ser mejor persona, para sí mismo, para Minhyun y Baekho.

—JR —toma de la mano del hombre—. Vamos.

El llamado y el toque traen a JR de regreso a la realidad, ni se había dado cuenta de que Minhyun bajo a abrirle la puerta, asiente y sigue al hombre por las escaleras hasta el departamento.

—¿No me vas a preguntar por qué estoy aquí? —ataca curioso.

—Baek te pidió que vinieras —Minhyun voltea para sonreír con cariño—, él es un amor, se preocupa tanto por mí.

JR ríe feliz de ver al moribundo Minhyun con corazones voladores alrededor, eso es amor del bueno. Algo cálido acaricia su pecho provocando fuertes latidos y lindas sensaciones. Llegan al departamento, Minhyun vuelve a la cama y JR prepara un té que compro para Min, luego limpia la cocina a petición de éste, al terminar se sienta en el sofá a ver una serie. Minutos más tarde llega Minhyun con una manta y una caja de pañuelos, se acuesta en el sofá, abraza la caja de pañuelos, se tapa con la manta y apoya la cabeza en los muslos de JR. No tiene que pedir ser mimado porque JR por instinto comienza a acariciarle los cabellos. En poco tiempo Minhyun cae dormido.

En momentos como este el mundo se envuelve en colores brillantes y una deliciosa calidez. O así es como percibe JR su entorno en momentos como este; con Minhyun cerca suyo, descansando en total confianza, disfrutando de sus caricias, siendo el cachorro grande que es. JR sonríe abrumadoramente feliz.

Al día siguiente, JR de nuevo cuida de Minhyun, tiene suerte de estar en vacaciones o no podría cuidar del hombre. Nada más apenas llegar debe salir corriendo de vuelta a la estación. No sabe porque corre apenas salir de la estación, no entiende cómo puede estar tan preocupado por algo que ni siquiera le concierne. En su mente repite el audio que le envió Baekho apenas llegar al departamento Hwang, fue esa voz desesperada, al escucharla llenó su corazón de preocupación y decisión, eso lo lleva a donde está ahora: el gran edificio HDP Entertainment. Pregunta en recepción por el compositor Baekho y luego de corroborar con una llamada ella le indica que suba al tercer piso. JR no tarda nada en estar ahí siendo recibido por un chico increíblemente hermoso que le arrebata el ordenador portátil que trae.

—No hay tiempo de explicar —habla el hombre antes de que JR pueda siquiera procesar una queja. El hermoso hombre enciende el portátil mientras camina hacia una oficina perdiéndose en el interior y cerrando la puerta de un empujón.

JR mira el silencioso pasillo sin ver a nadie, cientos de preguntas pasan por su cabeza hasta que recuerda a Minhyun y decide volver a casa. Pero la puerta de esa oficina vuelve a abrirse dejando ver al hermoso hombre salir aliviado junto a un Baekho sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Una vez la puerta cerrada ambos chocan palmas y se dan un rápido abrazo. Algo se remueve incómodo dentro de JR, está por irse cuando Baekho nota su presencia y con una cálida sonrisa se acerca para darle una suave caricia a su cabello.

—Gracias, me salvaste, JR —dice viendo al chico con puro cariño y aprecio.

De nuevo el mundo se vuelve cálido, acogedor y en tonos brillantes. JR pierde la capacidad de respirar, pensar y hablar en esos segundos donde Baekho sonríe y acaricia sus cabellos.

—No es nada —logra decir con la mirada en el suelo, el corazón acelerado y las mejillas rojas.

—Lindo —elogia Baekho volviendo los sentimientos de JR mucho más alborotados.

—Ustedes son todo un adorable espectáculo —comenta el hermoso hombre recibiendo la atención de la pareja.

—Ren, él es JR mi… mi amigo. JR, te presento a Ren mi compañero de trabajo —explica Baekho dejando a JR para colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Ren.

—Un gusto —dice el hermoso hombre con una dulce sonrisa mientras extiende su mano hacia JR, que abrumado no puede más que aceptar el apretón.

JR no creía ser feo hasta que conoció a Ren, este hombre es bellísimo y no sólo en apariencia su actitud también es encantadora. Esta embelesado, pero también intimidado ante su presencia, es simplemente Ren con su presencia imponiendo algo que JR no puede llegar a comprender. Tampoco ayuda las sonrisas que comparte con Baekho y sus amistosos golpes en el brazo. Sin darse cuenta JR sale de ahí, no mira atrás y no se detiene hasta llegar al departamento Hwang donde encuentra a Minhyun hecho un ovillo entre mantas en el sofá, esa vista es suficiente para deshacer cualquier preocupación en JR. Con una cálida sonrisa se acerca para tomar un par de fotos del dormido chico.


	3. Sentimientos

Más tarde ambos chicos se ponen a ver la serie que llevan tiempo viendo juntos. Minhyun observa que JR está distraído así que pausa el episodio y pregunta, toda respuesta es negada y el video vuelve a reproducirse. Min es un poco terco así que insiste, quiere ayudar a JR con cualquier problema que tenga, pero la pista que tiene no lo había visto venir ni por asomo.

—Es que Baekho... —murmura apenado—. Nada. Olvídalo.

Muy tarde, Minhyun ya está moviendo sus pensamientos en busca de una conexión, sonríe divertido y mira fijo al rostro de JR para no perderse de sus expresiones.

—¿Conociste a Ren? —ante la pregunta JR se tensa y guarda silencio fingiendo que mira la serie pausada—. Es hermoso, ¿verdad? Es el ex de Baekho.

—¿Qué? —JR ya no puede fingir indiferencia, la curiosidad puede más. Minhyun sonríe como un zorro astuto.

—Estuvieron juntos por dos años, iban tan bien que Baek me rechazó cuando nos conocimos, eso dolió, pero no podía reclamar nada, es entendible ¿quién arriesgaría todo por estar con un desconocido sólo porque un hilo mágico los une? —Minhyun baja la cabeza con la mirada perdida en el pasado, al parecer aún duele ese viejo rechazo.

—Pero ahora está contigo.

—Cien por ciento conmigo.

—¿Cómo sucedió?

—Ser almas gemelas es algo poderoso, pasamos de la amistad al amor con rapidez y sin darnos cuenta estábamos siendo una pareja de enamorados sin siquiera haber tenido un beso. Baekho hizo las cosas bien al terminar con Ren y luego de unas semanas intentar algo conmigo, es por eso que aún son buenos amigos. Nadie puede odiar a mi Baek —deshace su nido de mantas para tomar un par de servilletas y sonar su nariz. Gime disgustado de estar enfermo, odia esto, pero no es tan malo si JR lo está cuidando.

—¿No estás celoso? ¿No desconfías de él?

—Celoso, sí, un montón, soy así, inseguro de mí mismo, pero confío totalmente en Baek. Cuando salía con Ren no me tocó ni un pelo a pesar de estar enamorado de mí. Fue frustrante la verdad, yo si quería y se lo hacía saber, pero cada vez que intentaba algo él me detenía —suspira enojado sólo de recordar esos momentos.

—Ren es súper hermoso, cómo alguien fuera del alcance de todos. Y ahora que me cuentas esto supongo que su personalidad es hermosa también.

Minhyun tararea de acuerdo y vuelve a mirar el rostro de JR. “También eres bonito e inalcanzable” piensa, pero no se atreve a decirlo, quizás sólo asuste al niño.

—¿Te gusta él?

—¿Quién? —pregunta sintiendo los nervios florecer. No puede ser. Sus mejillas arden al pensar en esa persona.

—Ren.

Silencio incómodo.

—Claro que no, ¿qué te hizo pensar eso? —JR suena ofendido.

—Has estado preguntando por él y yo pensé… —Minhyun guarda silencio uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas de forma correcta. Suelta un grito de sorpresa y sonríe emocionado.

—¡Olvídalo! —pide JR sintiendo la vergüenza estallar por todo su cuerpo. Se niega a escuchar esa segunda teoría. No puede ser así. Niega con la cabeza y observa el violeta hilo brillante atado a su tobillo, está sujeto a uno rojo de unos centímetros que conecta al tobillo de Minhyun y otro hilo azul que traspasa la pared. Es inevitable. Es inexplicable.

—No diré nada, pero ¿qué hay de mí? —Minhyun palmea el muslo de JR en busca de su atención, cuándo éste levanta la mirada pierde el aliento al encontrarse con unos felices y emocionados ojos marrones.

—No —como ve al contrario perder la sonrisa enseguida agrega—, no sé, tal vez.

Minhyun vuelve a sonreír feliz y sin decir nada abraza a JR, el contacto es correspondido y dura unos agradables segundos antes de ser roto para que ambos se enfoquen en la película.

JR piensa en esa plática y en sus sentimientos el resto de la semana.

Entonces algo diferente sucede, él sin tener idea sobre eso logra detener una discusión entre Minhyun y Baekho. Antes nunca hubiera intervenido en una discusión de pareja, es incómodo y no le concierne, pero esta vez sintió que debía hacer algo y las palabras sólo salieron de él con normalidad y de la forma más tranquila.

—Yo podría tomar un turno para sacar a Ellie los lunes y miércoles así ella no estará mientras Minhyun limpia. Y, además, eso haría que esté menos inquieta por las noches.

Realmente no debió proponer eso ya que sólo alimenta la obsesión de Minhyun por la limpieza y el orden, él debía por sí sólo lidiar con la revoltosa Ellie y aprender a amarla, tal y como dijo Baekho. JR se arrepiente de su propuesta enseguida, pero ya no puede dar marcha atrás, no cuando Minhyun regala un cálido abraza de agradecimiento y muestra esa hermosa sonrisa. Baekho suspira derrotado y niega con la cabeza, pero no dice nada, mientras Ellie sea feliz está bien.

Y desde entonces JR ha estado siendo de mediador entre esos dos. Algo bastante injusto ya que casi siempre la balanza cae a favor de Minhyun y por ello gana constantes regaños de Baekho. Y no son celos, él está preocupado y se lo hace saber a Jonghyun, aunque no de la mejor manera.

—Debes dejar de consentirlo, estás haciendo que se eche a perder.

JR se encoge ante esas palabras, es la primera vez que Dongho suena realmente molesto. Minhyun tiene esas manías tontas, ¿acaso es malo darle el gusto?

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, se ve feliz y satisfecho cuando logra su objetivo —sonríe con pena al admitir eso y más cuando la mirada cansada y enojada de Baekho anticipa un nuevo regaño.

—No sé si entiendes, él está enfermo y complacer su enfermedad empeora las cosas, tampoco digo que debas decir siempre “no” o estar regañándolo por cada tontería. De por si es complicado y tú estás empeorando todo.

Esas palabras cargadas de frustración y enojo dan un gran impacto al frágil corazón de Jonghyun; sorpresa, preocupación, miedo son los sentimientos presentes en este momento. Sus buenas intenciones para con Minhyun no hicieron más que alimentar su enfermedad. No parece incorrecto, pero lo es.

Ambos mantienen un incómodo silencio. Uno de ellos no pude evitar expresar su molestia ante la situación y el otro no para de sentirse culpable por haber cometido otra equivocación.

—¿Paso algo? —habla Jonghyun después de un largo silencio.

—Ha dejado de ir a terapia —Baekho suspira cansado y niega siguiendo con su tarea de hacer el pastel de limón. Está de espaldas al otro quien permanece sentado en la silla del comedor.

—¿Dirías… dirías que es mi culpa? —la voz está cargada de miedo y culpa. ¿Puede ser que haya empeorado la condición de Minhyun?

—En parte lo es. La doctora ha dicho que eres una mala influencia y Minhyun te defendió, no quiere aceptar que ella tiene razón. Discutimos por eso y me mandó a la mierda también.

—Es por eso que no está aquí —dice Jonghyun sabiendo que siempre se reúnen los viernes en casa de Baekho para una noche de cine. Baja la mirada pensando en lo que acaba de escuchar, está causando problemas a Minhyun. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Sí, ya mañana me pedirá perdón o quizás haga que yo le pida perdón por no entender su punto de vista o algo así.

—Él se sale con la suya hasta contigo —dice JR sorprendido por su descubrimiento, él creía que Baekho era terco y no cedía ante los delirios de Minhyun. Pero claro que es débil de lo contrario no habría dado una llave extra a Min sólo para consentir ese capricho de limpiar una vez por semana su departamento.

—Él es demasiado lindo.

—Lo es.

Ambos sonríen al recordar esas adorables expresiones en Minhyun, pero enseguida suspiran frustrados al notar lo débiles que son ante ese hombre.

Parecía que el tema estaba cerrado, pero JR no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Él tiene miedo de arruinar a Minhyun, esto no es algo que sepa solucionar, no sabe qué hacer. Sin querer está influenciando de mala manera a su alma gemela. ¿Cómo solucionarlo?

Estuvo pensando en ello toda la noche, tanto así que fue difícil dormir y al día siguiente su concentración fue casi nula en el trabajo siendo regañado varias veces.

Ya en casa y con un pilón de trabajos para hacer se desploma en la cama y observa el hilo violeta atado a su tobillo, el mismo hilo que está atado justo donde el hilo rojo y azul se unen. Piensa que es como si él estuviera de más, como alguien desechado que fue encajado a esta pareja porque no hay nadie hecho para él. Es triste pensar así, pero él nunca encajó en ningún lugar, ni siquiera cuando debía hacer grupos obligatorio con otros chicos para exposición en la escuela, hacia lo que debía y al final cortaba todo lazo con esos chicos, es su culpa por alejarse, pero tampoco nadie insistía en quedarse, nadie nunca se esforzó en conocerlo, así que ¿por qué estar con personas que no lo quieren? Y aquí está ahora, atado a dos hombres que parecen adorar su simple presencia, dos personas de las que no puede alejarse. ¿O sí? ¿Puede alejarse de ellos? Aún son sólo amigos y no hizo más que traer problemas a uno de ellos. Quizás estén mejor sin él, no aporta nada bueno y no cree ser necesario, seguro Minhyun estará mejor sin él.

Lágrimas acarician sus mejillas, sorprendido lleva una mano a ellas sintiendo esa sensación rara en el pecho que hace tanto olvido como era: la tristeza.

Tiene miedo porque estos últimos meses junto a esos chicos han sido los más felices en mucho tiempo. Son como una luz en su día a día, pero debe dejarlos, él piensa en lo mejor para ellos, y JR no cree ser ni por asomo algo bueno en la vida de esa pareja. Debe alejarse. Es una decisión tomada. Baekho y Minhyun estarán mejor sin él, no tendrán que lidiar con su baja autoestima y gustos raros.

Es así como deja de ir a casa de ambos chicos, contesta los mensajes de manera cortante y rechaza toda invitación.

Baekho y Minhyun piensan que algo ha sucedido y Jonghyun necesita tiempo así que no insisten. Pero llega a un punto de ruptura cuando JR llega ese martes a casa de Baek para pasear a Ellie y evita todo contacto con Minhyun, desde el abrazo como saludo hasta la mirada en sus ojos cuando hablan. Pasa otro día sucediendo lo mismo y Minhyun está furioso al ser rechazado, pero esa mirada vacía en Jonghyun es destructiva al punto en que lo deja sin palabras. Esa noche ni los reconfortantes brazos y amorosos besos de Baekho logran calmar el angustiado corazón de Minhyun.

Extrañado por esa situación siendo JR dulce y amable, Baekho decide hablar con el hombre para saber que sucede, quizás no había tenido un buen día o algo malo sucedió. Es así como va a esa tienda de música donde se conocieron y vuelve triste porque el trato que recibió fue hiriente. Minhyun detesta verlo así, un Dongho triste tiene altas posibilidades de hacerlo cometer asesinato. Debe solucionar las cosas con Jonghyun y aunque no tiene idea de qué hacer dará su mejor esfuerzo. La intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?


	4. Te queremos

Baekho no para de decir que es una mala idea, seguir a JR después del trabajo está mal, muy mal, sin embargo, allí está dejando que Minhyun lo arrastre en una persecución para nada disimulada, la gorra y gafas negras sólo empeoran la situación. Siguen así por varias cuadras hasta que ven a JR detenerse frente a la puerta de un edificio y sacar sus llaves, es ahí cuando Minhyun suelta a su novio y corre todo lo rápido que sus largas piernas permiten, toma del hombro al chico mientras recupera el aliento y casi recibe una apuñalada en el ojo con las llaves por su repentina aparición, por suerte JR sabe controlar sus reflejos.

—¡Minhyun! Creí que era un ladrón —suspira aliviado y guarda silencio hasta que Baekho llega a pasos apresurados—. ¿Me siguieron?

—¿Qué? No, no —niega Minhyun mostrando todo el nerviosismo con una sonrisa y tono exagerado.

—Lo siento —sonríe apenado Baekho quitándose el gorro y gafas. JR sonríe por ese “modo incógnito” tan absurdo—. ¿podemos hablar?

Jonghyun desvía la mirada, incómodo ante esos ojos suplicantes del hombre, odia ser cruel y rechazar a alguien que quiere, debe alejarse, debe decir que no a todo, debe ser fuerte, lo mejor es estar solo ahora antes de que sea más difícil.

—No te voy a soltar —advierte Minhyun con un firme agarre en la muñeca de Jonghyun, este último se sorprende ante la determinación que encuentra en la mirada del hombre. JR acepta de mala gana, pero su muñeca no es soltada hasta subir y entrar al departamento.

—¿Quieren tomar algo?

—No.

—No, gracias —sonríe con amabilidad Baekho intentando apaciguar la vidente desesperación de Minhyun.

—Queremos hablar.

—Lo sé, por eso me siguieron —ataca JR mostrando su desagrado tanto en el tono como en la expresión facial.

Minhyun entre cierra los ojos y abre la boca para lanzar otro ataque mordaz, pero Dongho toma la palabra dando un paso adelante.

—No quisimos parecer unos acosadores o invasivos, pero fue la única forma que encontramos para llamar tu atención.

—Has actuado de manera distante y nos preocupa. Yo estoy enojado… hiciste llorar a mi Baek —gruñe Minhyun como un zorro a punto de atacar.

Jonghyun ignora al molesto zorro y mira preocupado a Baekho, ¿lo hizo llorar? ¿a ese hombre tan bueno y de sonrisa brillante? No hay remedio, es de lo peor.

Notando esa mirada triste en JR, Dongho, enseguida reacciona para salvar el alma en pena del hombre.

—No lloré, Minhyun está exagerando, él se vuelve sobreprotector cuando alguien lástima a sus seres queridos y JR fue un poco grosero ayer.

El tono dulce y cariñoso de Baekho sólo hacen al corazón de Jonghyun derretirse y a su vez sentir un peso culposo que aplasta su pecho. Debe liberarlo.

—Lo siento —susurra agachado la cabeza. Duele, su corazón duele ante el hecho de haber dañado a personas buenas y queridas, ha personas que sólo le han hecho bien.

—Lindo —dicen Baekho y Minhyun extasiados al ver la reacción adorable de Jonghyun, quien se vuelve rojo por la vergüenza.

—JR, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, estaremos aquí para ti si nos necesitas y si no también —declara Minhyun con seguridad. Da un suave apretón al hombro de Jonghyun y agrega—. No huyas, por favor.

“No huyas” esa frase generan intensos recuerdos en JR y dos tipos de sentimientos: una de terror absoluto en donde su padre grita esa frase mientras agarra con fuerza sus cortos cabellos, duele y lo hace temblar, y otro muy diferente en donde su hermana lo llama, seguido de esa frase es atacado en un fuerte abrazo y molestas costillas, ríe hasta llorar y es abrumadoramente cálido. Recuerdos obscuros y recuerdos cálidos, momentos tristes y felices. Ha tenido siempre dos extremos en la vida, pero nada como esto, es confuso, ahora mismo se siente triste y su corazón duele un poco por la culpa, pero a la vez hay un sentimiento dulce y cálido que lo hace muy feliz. JR no puede evitar reír mientras limpia las imparables lágrimas que caen. Es un sentimiento confuso el que llena su pecho, algo complejo que quiere seguir sintiendo y anhela aprender más de él. ¿Cómo estas dos personas pueden llegar como si nada y generar tanta contradicción en su corazón? Quiere esto que tienen y a la vez siente miedo de cómo avanzará todo.

—Yo… yo… lo siento —dice antes de correr a la cocina en busca de una servilleta para sonar su nariz. Vuelve a pasos lentos sólo para reír a carcajadas cuando ve la escena que montan esos dos: Minhyun tapa sus ojos y repite que no vio nada mientras Baekho intenta de forma inútil aguantar la risa ante la carga de ansiedad que está sufriendo el hombre con sólo una mirada al cuarto. JR observa su sala y casi se siente culpable por todos los papeles tirados, las carpetas y libros apilados en la mesa, bolsas de frituras y galletas en el suelo, es un desastre y lo habitual en este departamento, casi siempre es así excepto los fines de semana donde hay más tiempo para limpiar. Debe ser difícil para Minhyun luchar contra su obsesión. Deberia hacer lo mismo; luchar contra su miedo, contra sus inseguridades. Esta vez no quiere huir. Quiere permanecer firme y construir lazos. Quiere creer en ese jodido hilo que lo ato a estos dos hombres.

—Minhyun, Dongho —llama obteniendo la total atención de estos, avanza hasta pararse frente a ellos—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

Intercambian una mirada comunicativa antes de volver la atención a JR.

—Te queremos a ti —responde Baekho con total seguridad.

—Todo el pack completo —agrega Minhyun guiñando el ojo de una forma peculiar, con la boca abierta y el rostro alargado, gracioso y lindo.

Algo cálido llena el pecho de JR, es abrumador y al comprender que es felicidad extrema se sonroja y más ante la indirecta de Minhyun.

—No… no me refiero a eso, no entiendo por qué insisten en estar conmigo, yo… sólo sigo arruinando todo y ustedes no deberían tener que soportarme, se quieren de una buena manera y son perfectos juntos —JR baja la mirada perturbado por los recuerdos que azotan su mente, no quiere comparar, pero es difícil no imaginar una situación en donde sus almas gemelas gritan lo hartos que están de él y se alejan para ya nunca volver.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar así? —suspira cansado Minhyun y apunta a su novio—, este gorila asqueroso y yo hemos tenido cientos de peleas, discusiones y arrebatos de ira que casi acaban con nuestra relación. No combinamos para nada. Somos tan opuestos como nuestros hilos, rojo y azul. Fue una lucha día tras día hasta que llegaste. Bueno, tampoco te llevas todo el crédito porque habíamos logrado un equilibrio semanas antes.

Baekho conociendo a su novio sabe que comenzará a divagar y nunca llegará al punto importante así que interrumpe el discurso ganando una mirada asesina de su amado.

—Lo que Minhyun quiere decir es que entraste a nuestras vidas como una vía positiva: lograste que Minhyun aceptara a Ellie y detienes nuestras discusiones sin esfuerzo alguno. Eso es más de lo que hubiéramos esperado. Te ansiábamos tanto que hasta te idealizamos y no fuimos decepcionados sino todo lo contrario. Estamos felices contigo así ¿qué sucede, JR?, ¿por qué te alejas? ¿hicimos algo que te molestó?

Esa última frase enciende todas las alarmas en JR, no puede permitir que piensen eso por su descuidada forma de actuar, debe explicar los hechos.

—¡No! No, ustedes no hicieron nada mal… soy yo, el problema soy yo. Ustedes son maravillosos y yo…

JR sonríe triste y lleva una mano al rostro para tapar sus ojos llorosos. Hace tiempo dejó de doler pensar así, era más fácil poner una cara neutra y fingir desinterés, pero no puede hacer eso con ellos porque sí importan, ellos son maravillosos y quiere ser parte de sus vidas, quiere conocerlos, charlar, reír por tonterías y perder el tiempo junto a esas personas. Quizás sea por la magia del hilo violeta o porque ya está cansado de seguir solo, de despertar en una cama vacía, de no poder abrazar a alguien cuando quiere, de seguir siempre la misma rutina en solitario, está cansado de no poder sonreír junto a alguien más. Ya no quiere estar solo. Quiere a Dongho y Minhyun, quiere sentirse amado, quiere que lo necesiten, quiere escuchar que es importante para alguien. Eso es más que suficiente.

—Temo ser abandonado —confiesa Jonghyun con la voz quebrada, en un último intento por retener angustia muerde su labio inferior y cierra los ojos con fuerza queriendo evitar las lágrimas.

Los corazones de Dongho y Minhyun sienten una dolorosa punzada al verlo así, el hombre frente a ellos parecía siempre tener todo bajo control, es una masa de paz y dulzura, pero ahora se muestra roto y adolorido, con el corazón abierto les confía su gran temor de ser abandonado, todo en él es sensible y difícil de tratar, sus manos tiemblan y las lágrimas no paran de caer. Un abrazo y palabras dulces lograrán calmar el dolor del corazón, pero es posible que no convenzan al cerebro que de verdad es amado. Baekho piensa en una manera de ayudar siendo dulce y cuidadoso, pero Minhyun es una sorpresa agradable, un susto que hace reír, un hombre que existe y luego piensa.

—Idiota —dice Minhyun golpeando con el puño cerrado la cabeza de JR—, tonto, imbécil, idiota —repite tras dar un golpe suave.

Baekho se asusta por el repentino ataque y más cuando Jonghyun deja de llorar para quedar congelado y mirar al suelo con ojos sorprendidos.

—Me disté un susto, creí que yo era el problema.

—¡Minhyun! —regaña Dongho.

—Tienes un problema con ser abandonado, es un alivio, no hubiera soportado el hecho de que perderte sea mi culpa —la mano sobre la cabeza de JR cae hasta posarse en la mejilla y levantar esa decaída mirada para así encontrarse con los ojos brillantes llenos de cariño y la sonrisa sincera de Minhyun.

—Eres un asco consolando a la gente —dice Jonghyun limpiando sus propias lágrimas.

—Me lo han dicho —sonríe divertido como si hubiera recibido un cumplido—. Y quiero aclararte una cosa: la única forma de separarme de ti es hacerme desaparecer porque aún después de la muerte volveré como un molesto fantasma a invadir tu vida.

Al obtener una sonrisa por su última absurda frase, Minhyun, atrae el cuerpo cansado de Jonghyun a un apretado abrazo y siendo el hombre pegajoso que es reparte besos y repite frases cursis: “JR es tan lindo”, “te quiero”, “nunca vayas a dejarme”, “voy a comerte a besos”, “te extrañe un montón”. Baekho suspira aliviado ante esa linda escena sobre todo porque JR se ve a gusto. No puede resistir el sumarse al abrazo aplastando el cuerpo de Jonghyun como a un tierno peluche.

JR respira con un peso menos en el pecho. Esto es lo que necesitaba, a personas que lo acepten a pesar de sus errores, que abrazaran su baja autoestima y pusieran en firmes palabras que quieren estar con él.

Esto está bien.

No huirá.


	5. Avances

—Baek —llama JR—, ¿Minhyun cómo está?

Después del dramático arreglo volvieron a ser el peculiar trío en donde ahora abunda la confianza. Y al terminar esa difícil semana deciden celebrar la supervivencia de su relación con una buena comida, es por eso que JR y Baekho están de compras en el supermercado. El primero empuja el carrito mientras el otro elige los artículos.

—Esta como siempre, bueno, más feliz ahora gracias a cierta persona —Baekho dirige una sonrisa en dirección a JR, quien se sonroja al entender y sonríe contento.

—Entonces está bien.

—De momento. Sigue sin ir a terapia, aunque por lo menos no canceló las citas eso significa que piensa en ir.

Jonghyun muerde su labio inferior y rechaza el impulso de echarse la culpa para indagar más allá en busca de una solución, algo viene a su mente y decide expresarlo.

—Quiero ayudarlo. Pense en hablar con su terapeuta en busca de consejos, aunque no creo que ella...

—Es una excelente idea. Minhyun ha pagado las secciones por adelantado y ya que él no va tú podrías tomar su hora para hablar con ella. Yo hice lo mismo al comienzo de nuestra relación.

Es así como ambos terminan yendo a terapia, ella es crítica y dura hacia la actitud de JR, le muestra todos sus puntos malos y a la vez proporciona de bastos métodos para hacer las cosas bien, para ayudar a Minhyun. Baekho también es regañado por volverse suave a cada día. Al final les agradece por preocuparse por Min. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Es un chico encantador.

Ambos hombres van juntos a la parada de autobús y ahí, solos, entre la oscura noche y bajo la luz de los faroles, Baekho ve a JR con ojos diferentes, es más bonito y llamativo, no puede dejar de admirarlo sobre todo cuando se vuelve nervioso ante su mirada.

—¿Qué? —pregunta JR con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Eres genial, muy, muy genial —Baekho no puede ocultar sus sentimientos, esa tonta sonrisa y brillantes ojos lo dicen todo—. ¿Puedo besarte?

Con estas últimas palabras JR se vuelve de un adorable color rojo, no puede evitar echar un vistazo a los labios de Baekho, quien lo nota y de inmediato ambos intercambian una avergonzada mirada. Pasan unos segundos en silencio y como no hay un rechazo verbal ni físico, Baekho reúne valor y coloca una mano sobre la mejilla de JR, observa el rostro sonrojado y encuentra un tímido reconocimiento de aprobación así que acerca el suyo con lentitud. Los corazones bombean con rapidez por culpa de los nervios sin control, están cargados de anhelo y emoción. Sucederá algo que JR nunca experimentó y es aterrador de alguna manera, quiere esto, pero la timidez es mayor así que cierra los ojos dejado todo en manos de su alma gemela, el contacto no tarda en llegar creando un caos en su interior para al segundo siguiente convertirse en un alivio placentero. Los suaves labios de Baekho se mueven sobre los de JR con lentitud y cariño, otorgan sensaciones dulces. A gusto y emocionado, Jonghyun, no tarda en acompañar el beso en una tímida imitación de los movimientos otorgados por la contraparte.

Terminan el contacto y mientras se aleja un poco Baekho no puede evitar echarse a reír de felicidad. Contagiado, JR también sonríe, pero tiene dudas.

—Oye, ¿esto no cuenta como engaño?

—Minhyun me dio permiso de hacerlo, dijo algo así como “ve por todas, él te está esperando con los brazos abiertos”. Me contó su plática de aquella vez sobre tú siendo celoso.

—Es un chismoso —JR frunce el ceño y hace un puchero para mostrar su enojo viéndose muy tierno ante los ojos de Baekho.

Pronto llega el trasporte y ambos suben manteniendo silencio, pero intercambiando significativas miradas y dulces sonrisas.

**(…)**

Cuando Minhyun se enteró estuvo eufórico, no paro de recalcar el gran avance que lograron y lo feliz que estaba por ellos. Ninguno dio detalles de que los llevo a eso, la charla con la terapeuta es un secreto que Min no debe saber, aunque sin dudas él estaría muy feliz de saber que es la razón de su unión.

Al final Baekho recalcó lo obvio:

—Estás celoso.

Minhyun no pudo negarlo, claro que está celoso, pero no de que su novio haya besado a otro chico sino de que JR y Baekho puedan avanzar de forma tierna y hasta natural mientras que él es dejado de lado. ¡Otra vez! Ya fue difícil enamorar a Baekho y ha estado remándola con JR estos últimos meses intentando ser lo más dulce y amigable posible, pero quizás esa no es la manera. Sinceramente, Baekho no ha hecho nada para ganar el cariño de JR y ahí están ahora a punto de salir a una cita ¡los dos solos! Bueno, Minhyun no quiso ir porque está dolido, envidioso y enojado. En su cabeza sólo será el amigo extra que observa a la amorosa pareja, no es así, sabe que esos dos nunca lo dejarán de lado, pero su imaginación es cruel. Si ser sutil no funciono intentará otro método, ser directo.

—Yo también quiero un beso —ataca sin esperar a que JR se quite los zapatos.

—Baekho me advirtió sobre esto ayer —suspira entre divertido y cansado—: “Min será insistente y directo, pero no te obligará a nada, es un buen chico” —repite las palabras dichas por Baekho mientras termina de quitar su zapato para ir a la sala pasando al lado de un avergonzado y muy feliz Minhyun.

—¿Te habló de mí?

—Siempre habla de ti, es tu fan número uno.

Minhyun enseguida agarra su celular y con una gran sonrisa escribe un “Te amo❤” a Baekho recibiendo casi de inmediato una respuesta con un “Te amo más ❤”.

JR sonríe y niega sabiendo que esa expresión tonta y súper feliz en Minhyun es porque está siendo mimado por Baekho. Ambos son adorables.

—¿Vas a querer un beso?

Eso enseguida atrae toda la atención del castaño.

—¡Sí quiero!

En un segundo se encuentra frente a JR. Ambos mantienen la mirada sin saber cómo iniciar el contacto, se sonrojan pareciendo dos adolecentes. Entonces Minhyun toma coraje, inclina su cuerpo hacia JR hasta dejar sus rostros a la misma altura y en un avance lento pero seguro termina con la distancia entre sus labios. El beso dura segundos, pero es tan increíble que sienten sus pechos rebosar de emoción y alegría. Minhyun sonríe viendo a los ojos de JR y se lanza a sus brazos rodeando su cuello en un fuerte abrazo. JR recibe el contacto a gusto, apoya la frente sobre el hombro de Minhyun y aspira recibiendo el típico aroma a jabón, detergente y lavanda que relaja su cuerpo y aumenta la calidez en su pecho. Cierra los ojos. Puede sentir el nervioso corazón del contrario, se escucha como una melodía feliz. Sonríe contento. Entonces Minhyun se aleja un poco, empuja a JR contra el sofa y vuelve a besarlo esta vez siendo atrevido en una invasión profunda que toma al contrario por sorpresa. JR no sabe qué hacer, cómo proceder ante un beso como éste, hasta ahora ha tenido contacto superficial y suave con Baekho, debía haber visto venir esto, Minhyun es apasionado y caliente justo como su beso. Diablos, es sofocante y no puede escapar. Además, algo electrizante se aloja en su bajo vientre y JR conoce esa sensación, no es como si nunca se hubiera masturbado. Pero ahora mismo no es el momento de excitarse, es sólo un beso. O bueno, eso era, ahora tiene a Minhyun sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo y esa tentadora boca empujándose contra la suya en sofocantes besos, la situación paso de un APTP a un R18. Con un firme agarre sobre los hombros logra safarse de Minhyun, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas se miran a los ojos y JR contiene el aliento ante la erótica imagen que recibe; los labios rojos por el beso, las mejillas sonrojadas, pupilas dilatadas y una expresión de éxtasis, como si hace mucho hubiera deseado algo así, y JR no suda de ello. Minhyun está tan dispuesto, entregado a él. Y por desgracia, JR no piensa ir más lejos. Por suerte, Minhyun entiende sin necesidad de explicación y con un apretado abrazo se quita de encima.

—Sabes, creí que esto sería incorrecto de alguna forma, pero no siento que este engañando o haciendo algo que está mal —dice Minhyun con una cariñosa sonrisa.

—¿Vamos a mirar Mob? —sugiere JR mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

Minhyun gime disgustado, pero acepta sin pelea. Desde hace unos días el anime fue incorporado a la vida de Min, le tomo gusto, pero no puede seguir el ritmo de JR, aun así, nunca dice que no. A pesar de su disgusto inicial, Minhyun pasa una agradable tarde junto a buena compañía y viendo una buena serie.

Por la noche llega Baekho y saluda a ambos hombres con un beso en los labios. JR vuelve a sonrojarse sin poder acostumbrarse a tales contactos.

Un día libre de trabajo están reunidos en casa de Minhyun, quien fue a hacer las compras para el almuerzo. JR juega videojuegos en su celular mientras Baekho pierde el tiempo en redes sociales.

—Va a llover hoy en la noche.

—Maldita sea, justo hoy que llego a casa para lavar mi ropa de la semana —dice JR sin distraerse del juego.

En eso un risueño Minhyun entra a casa, sonríe como un tonto mientras acomoda las cosas que trajo sobre la mesa donde están situados los dos hombres, éstos echan un rápido vistazo y siguen con lo suyo.

—¿No me van a preguntar por qué estoy tan feliz? —regaña Minhyun un poco enojado por ser ignorado.

JR ríe y niega con la cabeza sin levantar la vista, Minhyun frunce el ceño ante esto y está por decir algo cuando Baekho deja su celular para prestar atención a su novio y salvar a JR de un ataque inminente.

—¿Por qué estás feliz Minhyun?

—Bueno, si tanto quieres saber. Me encontré con el ser más lindo del mundo: Aron. Estaba comprando junto a su hermana así que pasamos ese tiempo en la tienda haciendo compras juntos —cuenta con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo de total adoración en los ojos.

—Me alegro por ti, Min, pasando tiempo con tu admirador número uno —Baekho muestra su mejor sonrisa y está por agarrar su celular cuando una mano se apoya en su muslo.

—No estés celoso, yo te amo a ti —comenta Minhyun viendo a Baekho con una cariñosa sonrisa, deja un beso en su mejilla.

JR vuelve a reír sin despegar los ojos de su partida, esta vez Baekho le acompaña en la diversión siendo ruidoso con su particular risa.

—¿Dices que estoy celoso? ¿De Aron? —pregunta entre risas.

—Lo estás —asegura Min siguiendo con su trabajo de acomodar la reciente compra.

—Por favor, Aron es un niño.

—Tiene doce años —JR levanta la vista teniendo tiempo ahora que perdió la partida, ríe al ver el puchero que hace Minhyun.

—Él dice que me ama y cuando crezca se casará conmigo.

Baekho suelta una carcajada recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de un avergonzado Minhyun, que con las mejillas rojas hace todo lo posible para no reír. Lo ve voltear y comenzar a picar las verduras de forma violenta mientras murmura cosas como: son dos idiotas, nunca se preocupan por mí, estoy solo, solito, debería aceptar a Aron, estos imbéciles no me aprecian, son dos irresponsables, inútiles, no me quieren. Entre un montón de otras tonterías siendo bien dramático.

Baekho se pone de pie y rodea su cintura en un cariñoso abrazo. Min lo ignora, pero deja que se apoye en su espalda y dejé besos sobre la piel de su cuello.

—No estoy celoso porque confío en ti. Y si algún día desvías tu atención de mí voy a hacer todo lo posible para volverte a enamorar porque eres mío, mi alma gemela, mi compañero, mi amor… bueno, también de JR —ambos sonríen ante lo último. Mientras el nombrado toma fotos de la tierna escena.

Viendo las fotos que acaba de tomar y clasificándolas para un fondo de pantalla escucha un suave gemido, seguida levanta la vista encontrando a la pareja en la misma posición abrazados de espaldas a él sólo que ahora compartiendo un apasionado beso, eso está bien, pero lo que no está bien es el brazo de Baekho oculto delante de Minhyun y moviéndose de una forma sospechosa. JR necesita dos segundos para entender y sentir sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Ese movimiento de abajo hacia arriba es nada más que una masturbación ahí frente a él y en la cocina.

—¡Vayan a una habitación por lo menos! ¡O avisen, par de degenerados! —regaña JR siendo totalmente ignorado, escucha otro gemido por parte de Minhyun y eso despierta algo en él que lo vuelve aún más rojo. Con el corazón acelerado y una molesta picazón en su bajo vientre sale corriendo al baño, cierra la puerta y sube todo el volumen de su juego intentando concentrarse y así desviar su atención de esos dos cachondos en la cocina.

No es la primera vez que esos dos insinúan querer más que solo besos y se vuelven un poco descarados con sus muestras de afecto, pero es la primera vez que se tocan de esa forma olvidando su presencia ahí. JR supone fue intencional y eso lo hace enfurecer, no quiere ser empujado a esto, ser llamado al deseo por medio de actos o tentaciones no es su estilo, quiere tomarse su tiempo y en el momento dado estar seguro de ellos con una decisión bien planteada, no por un calentamiento o situación forzada. Ya hablaron de ello, pero esos dos no parecen tener el mismo pensamiento que JR. Es frustrante y molesto. Malditos sexys, guapos y tentadores hombres. Sólo quieren que JR sucumba a la carne.


	6. Consuelo

Una hora más tarde.

Los tres comen la pizza en silencio, es incómodo. JR observa que toda la cocina esta impecable y ordenada justo como se espera de Minhyun, tampoco huele nada más que lavanda, todo siempre huele a lavanda hasta el mismo propietario. Al terminar su primera rebanada Baekho comienza a reír.

—Coloque un poco de semen en la salsa para que te enamores de Minhyun —comenta como si nada haciendo que los otros dos casi se ahoguen con la comida—. Un excelente amarre.

Minhyun ríe a carcajadas y sirve un poco de jugo para JR, quién no para de toser atorado con su comida. Las risas de esos dos son escandalosas y hasta contagiosas, pero JR está muy sorprendido aún para reír ante la broma, porque es una broma, ¿no? Sí, es una broma, pero sólo de imaginarlo le revuelve el estómago.

—¿No hay nada en mi bebida? —pregunta un tanto perturbado, mira a ambos hombres que intercambian miradas y sonríen.

—No que yo sepa —dice Baekho sin dejar esa sonrisa maligna, se sirve un poco de jugo y al probarlo mira con una ceja levantada a Minhyun, éste no puede parar de reír.

Esa noche duermen los tres en la misma cama de dos plazas, con el aire prendido por el calor y acurrucados juntos. Al principio, JR no estaba muy cómodo siendo el centro, demasiados brazos rodeando, manos tocando, fue sofocante y tuvo miedo, pero pronto su cuerpo se relajó por el aroma conocido y la calidez de sus cuerpos. Meses durmiendo con Minhyun lo prepararon para esto. Además, ver sus hilos siendo tan cortos y unidos con colores que pegan a la perfección. Pronto JR se siente relajado y en paz cayendo así en un cómodo sueño.

El siguiente mes fue realmente estresante para los tres, JR está metido hasta el fondo en sus exámenes finales. Baekho fue aceptado en un show de talento en donde por primera vez el mundo escuchará su voz y no sólo sus letras. Por último, al que peor de todos le va: Minhyun, ha sido mandado a otra ciudad por negocios mal hechos y su jefe confía tanto en su habilidad de administración que le dio la total autoridad de su segunda empresa para que se hiciera cargo y solucionara los problemas. Minhyun quiere morir, es muy bueno en su trabajo y no tendrá problemas en solucionar las cosas, pero estar un mes viviendo en un hotel, lejos de todo lo que conoce y ama es una jodida tortura. Además, apenas vuelva tendrá reuniones familiares a las que asistir y su familia no es agradable del todo. Teme volver a su antiguo infierno de insomnio y pesadillas constantes. Esta tan roto y lucha cada día por no caer, pero a veces es inevitable y es peor cuando no está nadie para apoyarlo. Un mes solo. Un maldito mes.

A pesar de la apretada agenda, Baekho intento todos los días saludar a Minhyun y por las noches hablar con él, otras veces era JR quien estaba ahí haciendo llamadas simplemente para charlar de cualquier cosa.

Ya habiendo pasado todos los exámenes JR no podía estar más feliz, se esforzó mucho y valió la pena porque obtuvo la beca eso sería una gran ayuda financiera. Además, hoy vuelve Minhyun e irá a recogerlo junto a Baekho a la estación de bus.

Min no parecía muy animado cuando lo vieron, llevaba grandes gafas de sol y ropa holgada, extraña combinación en él. JR hizo su mejor intento de sonreír y abrazar a Minhyun, pero no tuvo mucha más reacción que una suave sonrisa y un beso en la frente. Baekho tampoco fue empalagoso como siempre lo es sólo tomó la mano de Min para caminar junto a él y de vez en cuando le regalaba una brillante sonrisa. Fueron a comer a fuera dándose el gusto de gastar en grande como si estuvieran celebrando. Entre las tonterías de ambos chicos, sus malos chistes y sus hermosas sonrisas Minhyun no tuvo de otra más que reír junto a ellos, se sintió cómodo y querido, pudo relajarse y disfrutar del momento.

Claro que lo primero que haría Min al llegar a casa sería limpiar es por eso que Baekho lo llevo a la suya obligando al hombre a quedarse ahí para relajarse y pasar la noche. Minhyun necesitaba ser consolado, quería ser tocado y llevado al límite, pero JR estaba ahí y se quedó hasta muy tarde por ello fue imposible tener ese tipo de contacto. Baekho a cada rato dejaba besos por la mejilla, cuello y muñeca de su novio en un intento de ayudar, pero no hacía más que volver ansioso el cuerpo de Min. JR, dándose cuenta de la situación se fue antes.

Agotado después de dos intensas rondas, Minhyun cae aun jadeando sobre el colchón y gime disgustado cuando Baekho se aleja para limpiarse.

—Min.

—Sólo unos minutos, por favor —pide atrayendo al hombre de las muñecas. Baekho cae en la cama y Minhyun se acomoda casi encima en un abrazo, están sudados y pegajosos, calientes y con las respiraciones agitadas.

—Estás tan delgado, tenía miedo de romperte —comenta Dongho tomando la muñeca de su novio para llevarla a sus labios en una simple muestra de cariño.

Minhyun suspira contento y sonríe mientras acomoda su cabeza sobre el hombro del contrario.

—No parece, fuiste bastante salvaje y brusco, tendré moretones en mi cadena.

—Tú pediste eso.

—Y fue increíble.

Ambos sonríen y mantienen un amoroso contacto visual. Momentos como este son especiales, están juntos, felices, enamorados, cómodos en los brazos del otro, absolutamente todo está bien y eso es un paraíso.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo.

Minhyun se hecha a reír al escuchar esas palabras como si hubiera sido una broma, Baekho golpea el pecho del chico por reírse de él, pero sonríe porque sabe que esa risa es de pura felicidad.

—Gracias —dice Minhyun tomando la mano que lo atacó, entrelaza sus dedos y mira a su novio sintiendo las lágrimas picar sus ojos. Baekho siempre sabe que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor, es un experto en aliviar las aguas turbulentas de su corazón.

Ambos se dan un baño, hablan sobre el show en donde a Baekho le va excelente, cambian las sábanas de la cama y se acuestan a dormir en pijama. Antes, Baek, abre la puerta a la triste Ellie que estuvo esperando en la sala.

—¿Y con JR cómo harás? Él estaba desesperado por hacer algo por ti.

—Lo sé, fue adorable verlo preocupado por mí, pero se fue tan derrotado.

Minhyun es atraído por los brazos del contrario a un abrazo, siempre duermen así, con Baekho apoyado contra su espalda y acurrucados en modo cucharita, ahora con Ellie a sus pies.

—También estuve así la primera vez que te vi mal. No sabía qué hacer para hacerte sentir mejor, fue frustrante y tú no ayudabas diciendo que todo estaba bien. Que mentira.

—Al final supiste como consolar mi corazón.

—Fue gracias a tu terapeuta, ella me dijo qué hacer para no incomodarte y de ahí tuve una base para saber que te haría sentir bien.

Guardan unos minutos en silencio. Minhyun juega con la mano sobre su pecho y tararea una suave canción.

—Espero que JR logre encontrar su propio método para lidiar conmigo.

Baekho murmura algo como estando de acuerdo y deja un beso en la nuca de su novio.


	7. Familia

—¡JR! Estás precioso hoy —sonríe Minhyun saltando a los brazos del recién llegado, el hombre apenas puede quitarse los zapatos y lanzar su mochila al sillón teniendo a un hombre mucho más alto y pesado colgado de su cuello.

—Minhyun, ¿estás bien? —JR busca los ojos del chico encontrando ese brillo que ayer creía perdido.

—Ah, tierno —arrulla con una gran sonrisa mientras toma el rostro del contrario entre sus manos, algo florece con calidez en su interior cuando JR se sonroja y sonríe aliviado.

—Tener sexo con Baekho te ayudó.

—Así es, ¿quieres ayudarme también?

Ambos sueltan una carcajada ante el divertido intercambio.

—No —asegura JR huyendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua y de paso ocultar su brutal sonrojo. Ahora tiene unas pequeñas vacaciones así que tendrá mucho tiempo para pasarlo con Minhyun y Baekho.

—Tengo algo que decirte —comenta Min viendo a JR, que seguida pausa la partida del juego y deja el mando sobre la mesita. Minhyun agradece la atención.

—Dime.

—Se acerca el cumpleaños de mi madre y debo ir, eso es obvio, pero quiero que vengas conmigo… no estas obligado, es que Baek no podrá y… —guarda silencio bajando la mirada a sus manos inquietas, su corazón se acelera y aguanta la respiración en un intento por detener el nerviosismo. De repente unas manos envuelven las suyas y eso es suficiente para hacerlo sentir acompañado.

—¿Qué es lo que te pone nervioso? —JR está sorprendido, nunca había visto así a Minhyun, este hombre valiente, directo y súper feliz está titubeando al hablar de su familia.

—Entiendo si no quieres ir, de hecho, no quiero que los conozcas, no ahora… pero no puedo ir solo, ellos acabarán conmigo —suelta un pesado suspiro.

—Si tan malos son ¿por qué vas?

—Son mi familia, los quiero y ellos a mí, pero son… como decirlo…

—¿Idiotas?

—Sí —Minhyun suelta una risa nerviosa y asiente.

—Voy a ir, somos almas gemelas, estamos hechos para estar juntos.

Minhyun salta a los brazos de JR en un amoroso abrazo. Sus almas gemelas son dos personas increíbles.

Ese día JR no podía estar más nervioso, al principio creyó que no iba a ser gran cosa hasta que Baekho le advirtió que no sería fácil y eso alteró todos sus sentidos, Baekho el hombre más genial que había conocido advirtió que no sería fácil, ya está, la familia de Minhyun va a acabar con él también. JR se puso un poco dramático, sólo un poco, hasta compro zapatillas nuevas y un abrigo “elegante” para dar una buena impresión. Baekho le dijo que estaba muy guapo y los despidió a ambos con un suave beso antes de correr al trabajo. JR se sintió un poco mejor después de eso, la sonrisa brillante de Baekho es el mejor remedio para cualquier malestar.

Son unos idiotas. Toda la familia Hwang parece empeñada en hacer sentir mal a Minhyun. Al principio todo parecía normal, saludaron y se presentaron uno a uno; el padre y la madre, la hermana mayor con su esposo y dos niños de 5 y 6 años, dos hermanos menores a Minhyun. Fueron agradables, pero hacían esos comentarios:

—Minhyun, hace tanto no pasas a visitar.

—Nuevo novio, espero que éste dure más que el otro.

—¿Qué paso con Baekho? ¿se cansó de tus locuras?

—Que delgado estás. ¿Y esas ojeras? Espero no estés de nuevo con ese mal hábito.

Hábito que JR había conocido hace poco; encerrarse, trabajar, olvidar comer y vivir en un estrés constante. Todos saben que vivir así está muy mal, pero atacar de esa forma empeora las cosas. Minhyun finge no ser afectado, sin embargo, la sonrisa forzada y lo callado que es a comparación de su yo habitual demuestran cuál incómodo se siente. JR no puede evitar sentir tristeza, todos tratan a Minhyun como si tuviera algún error cuando no es así ni por asomo. Minhyun es alguien precioso que se esfuerza todos los días, sostiene una vida correcta en donde comparte amabilidad e intenta ser feliz. Él ama a su familia y por eso mismo debe hablar de este trato negativo que recibe.

Cuando Minhyun comienza a disculparse por cosas absurdas, JR hace que la atención caiga sobre sí mismo, habla de sus estudios de contabilidad y lo bien que le va, todo orgulloso, hasta obtuvo una beca algo difícil de lograr, lo felicitan por ello, pero luego comentan sobre Baekho y su pobre trabajo de compositor, que sí, trabaja un montón y no gana nada, pero ¿por qué tienen ellos que criticar eso? ¿les afecta en algo o qué? JR pide que no hablen así de Baekho ya que es su novio y no es agradable escuchar eso. Al parecer ha hablado de más. Los padres saltan escandalizados porque: ¿cómo que dos novios? JR explica sobre los hilos del destino y comienzan a atacar a Minhyun con preguntas, los padres no sabían nada de los dos hilos, así como no saben nada de su mismísimo hijo. Los hermanos por otro lado intentan arreglar la falta de información y le restan importancia al asunto usando una estrategia muy buena que es hablar de Baekho y el show de talentos musicales donde está participando. Minhyun puede hablar con orgullo de como su novio es un increíble vocalista y está seguro que llegará a la final.

Así la cena pasa rápido. Pero surge un problema mayor y es que hay mucha vajilla sucia, hay migas de pan en el suelo, la mesa es un desastre, Minhyun ya está muy estresado y ver eso dispara sus ganas de mantener todo en orden. Intenta limpiar, pero es echado de la cocina, JR tuvo que distraerlo porque no dejaba de buscar algo que limpiar, como las migas que cayeron en el suelo o acomodar los almohadones del sofá. Se ganó muchos comentarios “divertidos” por parte de la familia. JR nunca había visto a Minhyun tan estresado e incómodo, temblando de nervios y llevando su trastorno a otro nivel. Tuvo que sacarlo de ahí apenas cortar el pastel, lo llevo al baño donde hizo que se moje el rostro y respire. JR acarició cada zona de piel a su límite; el cuello, los brazos, la cintura, la cadera. Minhyun cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar disfrutando del contacto, del calor y cariño en cada toque. JR insistió en irse de inmediato, pero Min aseguró poder soportar una hora más, enseguida fue regañado por decir eso.

—Esto no es algo que debas soportar. Sus comentarios son un problema y debes decirles que te hacen sentir mal —a pesar de los nervios, habla con tranquilidad y amor hacia el hombre entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé, pero no es fácil —dice con la cabeza baja. Había dado su mejor esfuerzo en no mostrar incomodidad, pero no pudo engañar a su alma gemela. De repente su mirada es atrapada por la contraria, JR apoya sus frentes una contra la otra.

—Cuando te sientas preparado Baekho y yo estaremos ahí para ti. Nunca te vamos a dejar solo. Te queremos.

El corazón de Minhyun salta en alocados latidos, esas palabras crean una tormenta de agradables emociones en su interior, su pecho se infla de admiración y cariño hacia este hombre frente a él. Con esto tiene la certeza de estar locamente enamorado de JR.

—Gracias.

Ambos sonríen con ese brillo de cariño en los ojos.

JR deja que Minhyun esté quince minutos más para despedirse y luego van a casa. Baekho está ahí para recibir a ambos entre dulces besos y un cálido abrazo. Duermen los tres en la enorme cama de Minhyun, con éste en medio recibiendo muchas caricias y palabras bonitas.

—¿Qué hay de tu familia, Baekho? —pregunta JR mientras los tres desayunan.

Minhyun frunce el ceño y eso ya da un mal indicio a JR, pero esta confundido al ver la alegre sonrisa de Baekho.

—Ellos son increíbles.

—Son insoportables.

Minhyun parece en verdad asqueado, pero JR entiende que es sólo drama cuando Baekho sonríe y empuja el hombro del chico.

—Los amas.

—Puede ser verdad, pero siguen siendo insoportables.

—Mis padres viven en el campo —explica Baekho viendo la expresión confusa de JR—. Cuando lleve a Minhyun ahí fue un caos. No quería hacer nada, todo le daba asco. Apenas pudimos pasar una semana.

—Entre los mosquitos y el olor a mierda fácil podría haber muerto —exagera Minhyun poniendo esa cara de asco total.

JR comienza a reír al imaginar esa situación.

—Era como tener a un príncipe —Baekho se burla, pero antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza da un beso a la mejilla de su novio—. Mis padres amaron a Minhyun con mañas y todo, de hecho, lo trataron como a un príncipe así que mucho no se quejó.

—Engorde como nada esa semana, tanta comida y tan rica —recuerda Min con felicidad—. Casi me dan ganas de visitarlos. Casi.

—¿Podré ir ahí algún día?

—Claro que sí, papá y mamá te van a amar. Podremos ordeñar a las vacas, montar a caballo, tomar largas siestas, comer hasta reventar. Te va a encantar —cuenta con ojos brillantes de emoción y esa gran sonrisa que enamora a todo un país.

—No le creas, JR. Baekho ama ser un granjero por eso dice esas cosas, te lo pinta todo bien bonito, pero no es así —Minhyun es totalmente lo contrario al otro, está asqueado ante la idea de vivir eso de nuevo. No volverá a ir, no señor, sobre su cadáver.

—Suena interesante.

—¿Qué?

—Genial. Tenía pensado ir esta Navidad solo, pero podríamos viajar juntos.

JR asiente de acuerdo con la idea de Baekho.

—¿Van a ir sin mí? —Como todo buen dramático que es, Minhyun, se ofende al ser excluido a pesar de no querer ir.

JR y Baekho da una aburrida mirada a su novio, este finge ofenderse aún más diciendo que de todas formas no iba a ir, recibe un beso de consuelo y con eso se contenta. Por dentro sabe que va a ir, los tres lo saben.


	8. Alguien increíble

Los siguientes días Baekho y JR orbitaron alrededor de Minhyun. Éste vaya que disfruto de la atención, se sintió de maravilla ser consentido por dos hombres guapos y amorosos. No podía pedir mejores novios.

Pronto Minhyun tomó coraje para hablar con su familia de sí mismo, sería sincero y abierto sobre sus miedos. Los novios deberán estar ahí como apoyo moral.

JR no puede evitar estar nervioso porque él también se va a enterar de cosas sobre Minhyun y a su vez la situación lo hace sentir que puede abrir su corazón y hablar de sus propios miedos, de su pasado y problemas. No es fácil ser totalmente sincero con alguien que quieres mucho por miedo a como esa persona reaccione, temes y no dejas de imaginar diferentes escenas de esa situación. Pero JR supone que sus almas gemelas serán comprensivas ya que aceptaron su gusto por el anime y los videojuegos con total normalidad. Es sorprendente para él éste hecho ya que en varias ocasiones ha sido catalogado como raro e infantil por sus gustos. Aunque Baekho y Minhyun son raros también y quizás por eso se llevan tan bien.

JR siente que puede confesar cualquier cosa después del encuentro con la familia Hwang hace ya un mes. Quiso esperar hasta que todo se acomodara, Minhyun está mejor hasta subió 3 kilos, el concurso de Baekho terminó, no ganó, pero quedó segundo y logró un poco de fama. Están bien, más relajados y felices. Es el momento indicado para nuevas revelaciones.

—Tuve padres abusivos —dice manteniendo una postura rígida y nerviosa, sentado en el sillón con las manos hechas puños sobre su regazo, la espalda recta y mirada fija en el suelo. Minhyun y Dongho están frente a él—. Mi padre un alcohólico violento y mi madre una víctima que desquitaba su dolor contra sus propios hijos. Fueron años de golpes e insultos constantes hasta que mi hermana se hartó, tomó coraje gracias a una maestra que siempre la motivaba y denunció. Nuestros cuerpos eran una prueba del abuso así que todo fue a nuestro favor. Estuvimos un año en el orfanato antes de ser adoptados por esa misma vecina que nos ayudó. Todo fue a mejor desde entonces.

—¿Cuántos años tenías entonces?

—Ocho años cuando mis padres fueron a la cárcel, mi hermana doce. Ella… ella es maravillosa, se convirtió en policía, es fuerte, independiente y valiente.

Los puños de JR pierden fuerza y su expresión se suaviza mostrando el cariño que tiene al hablar de su hermana. Entonces Minhyun decide acercarse, se rodilla frente al chico y toma una de sus manos en muestra de apoyo.

—JR también paso por un gran cambio. Has luchado y saliste adelante con valentía. A pesar del dolor que te ocasionaron creciste y te convertiste en una buena persona. Eres increíble, Kim Jonghyun.

Esas simples palabras acompañadas de una dulce sonrisa hacen que todo temor desaparezca. El alivio de ser aceptado a pesar de estar roto hace caer toda capa de control sobre sus emociones. JR sonríe feliz y a la vez sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Es la primera vez que JR duerme con la mente en paz y el corazón lleno de amor.

(…)

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —pregunta JR lanzando la pelota que pasa por el aro y golpea el suelo en varios rebotes.

—¿De mí? —Baekho toma la pelota y hace unos repiqueteos contra el suelo antes de lanzarla.

Están sudados y agitados con sólo quince minutos de juego. Esta es su quinta cita sin Minhyun, claro que fue invitado pero el hombre se reusó a salir por el terrible calor que hace y el hecho de hacer deportes, refirió quedarse en casa con aire y un buen pote de helado. JR estuvo tentado a quedarse con él, pero las citas con Baekho siempre son divertidas y llenas de cosas nuevas, es salirse de su zona de confort de una forma muy agradable, como cuando fueron a patinar y terminó con las piernas destruidas de dolor, o esa tienda sexual donde por primera vez JR se animó a hablar sobre su placer, Baekho lo alentó a probar algún juguete y de hecho le regaló dos; un huevo vibrador y un dildo. JR aceptó los regalos con el rostro rojísimo, nunca había estado tan avergonzado y encima el cajero le regaló una pequeña botella de lubricante por su primera compra y le deseo mucha división. Se prometió nunca volver a ese lugar. Aunque debe admitir que esa experiencia fue de ayuda para sacar un poco de su pudor al sexo. Eso fue hace dos semanas y los regalos siguen intactos. También es un secreto haber ido ahí, de lo contrario Minhyun estaría insoportable con el hecho de ser excluido e insistiría en ser de ayuda para la actividad sexual. JR no está preparado para tener las manos de alguien encima, ni siquiera consigo mismo está cómodo.

—Sobre tu pasado oscuro.

—No tengo un pasado oscuro, mi familia es normal, mi infancia fue normal y excepto por el hecho de que me hacían bullying en mi adolescencia por mi peso no tuve una gran lucha en mi vida —cuenta Baekho viendo a su compañero lanzar la pelota de básquet dentro del aro.

—¿Te molestaban?

—Sí, se burlaban de mí y hacían comentarios groseros recordándome mi condición. Mi cuerpo siempre fue grande y subo de peso rápido así que debo tomar siempre batidos para adelgazar y salir a trotar por lo menos cuatro veces a la semana.

Jonghyun asiente observando con detalle el buen cuerpo de su novio, su masa muscular es un poco más gruesa que el promedio y eso lo hace atractivo. No tenía idea de que era tan difícil para Baekho mantener esa figura. JR no se cuida para nada y sigue estando delgado así que no entiende del todo como sería batallar contra tu propio peso, pero si entiende el esfuerzo continuo de lograr algo y mantenerlo día a día, Baekho no debe restarle importancia a su logro constante.

—También tuviste tu lucha, de hecho, la tuya es constante y quizás te persiga toda la vida como a Minhyun.

—No. Lo mío no es nada, es una tontería al lado de lo que tú y Minhyun pasaron —dice como restándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Vamos por las bicicletas?

Ante ese cambio de tema, JR no puede evitar fruncir el ceño y caminar hacia su novio, da unas palmadas al pecho de éste para llamar su atención y cuando recibe su mirada habla con la expresión y el tono más serio posible.

—Baek, quizás tu lucha no sea tan dura como lo fue la mía o es la de Minhyun, pero sigue siendo tu lucha y no te das por vencido, eso es de admirar. Recuerda que no estás solo, Minhyun y yo estamos para ti, y seguiremos estando aun cuando decidas que la comida te hace más feliz que una linda figura —termina su discurso con esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

Baekho acaba de enamorarse una vez más ahora mismo, llega como una cálida caricia que llena su corazón y explota en maravillosas sensaciones de alivio y amor. Sus ojos brillan de admiración ante el hombre frente a él. Sin importarle estar en esa cancha privada, pero publica a ojos de otros deportistas, toma de la remera a JR para un beso apasionado y casi sofocante por sus respiraciones ya agitadas.

—Eres increíble —Baekho se ve diez veces más guapo y genial al decir eso. Podría matar al corazón de JR con esa sonrisa.

Rojo hasta las orejas, JR, sale a pasos apresurados directo a alquilar las bicicletas dejando en la cancha a un feliz Baekho.


	9. Hacerlo

—¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

Entra en escena Minhyun con una pregunta que parece más una orden. JR observa mientras mastica el bocado de hamburguesa, Baekho sonríe y niega llamando la atención.

—No aceptes, es una trampa.

—Claro que no. Estoy mucho más relajado ahora —dice justo cuando termina de acomodar su comida de forma simétrica. Se contradice, habían pedido para comer y él dijo que estaba bien, pero ahora lo ven ahí comiendo de un platillo que acaba de prepararse. Por ello JR ganó doble hamburguesa. Minhyun aún no puede comer platillos preparados fuera de casa.

Baekho pidió una llena de verduras, esta sabroso, pero ver comer a sus novio tan ricas y jugosas comidas hace que su sándwich sepa a nada.

—Cuándo me mudé con Min tiré más de 10 tapers y 20 accesorios inútiles de cocina —ríe con diversión Baekho viendo a los ojos del curioso JR.

—Los podría haber usado… —hace un puchero Minhyun, sus mejillas toman un lindo color rosa proveniente de la vergüenza que trae esos recuerdos.

—Tenía un táper en forma de banana, ¿qué iba a guardar? ¿Una sola banana? ¿para qué? También tenía un montón de esas cosas que tienen líneas por donde pasas el cuchillo y cortas la verdura todas a la misma medida.

Ambos hombres ríen de esas tonterías viendo al avergonzado Minhyun de vez en cuando.

—Psicópata del corte perfecto.

—Y nunca los uso. Tire todos, pura basura.

—Por eso digo que ahora estoy más relajado —Minhyun interrumpe la burla hacia su propio ser, frunce el ceño para fingir estar ofendido, pero sus mejillas rojas hacen que reciba un pellizco en una de ellas y sea llamado “lindo” por su novio más antiguo, lo que aumenta los latidos en su corazón.

—Gracias Minhyun, pero debo rechazar tu propuesta, has hecho un gran progreso a lo largo de estos años en cuanto a ti mismo, te veo cómodo y feliz con tu vida, con las personas que te rodean, con tu día a día. No me sentiría bien invadiendo tu espacio, este lugar que has moldeado a tu gusto y lo llamas hogar. A veces no hace falta vivir bajo el mismo techo para sentirse cercano a alguien. Además, Baekho ya me invitó a vivir con él —todo su discurso fue con un toque cariñoso y bastante serio, mientras que la frase final sonó traviesa, como si fuera una broma.

Minhyun no es alguien celoso, pero ahora mismo no puede evitar sentir celos y envidia de la relación que formarán sus dos novios al convivir juntos, ya se siente excluido por algo que ni siquiera ha sucedido.

—¿Van a vivir juntos? Bueno, sólo no vayan a tener sexo sin mí, por lo menos no la primera vez —exige haciendo un adorable puchero.

JR casi se ahoga con un trago de jugo ante tal frase, quiere reír, pero la tos hace su aparición. Por otro lado, Dongho sólo puede reír a carcajadas mientras piensa en lo mucho que enamoran estas frases de su novio, Minhyun es encantador.

—Te llamaré si algo surge —asegura Baekho después de calmar su risa.

—Nunca voy a perdonarles si lo hacen sin mí —advierte con un tono amenazante tan tierno como un niño herido.

Es adorable a su manera, pero esa clara desconfianza y molestia en Minhyun vuelve el ambiente más serio y preocupante. Intercambiando una mirada, Baekho y JR deciden prometer con la mano en el corazón que no harán nada sexual sin estar los tres presentes. Esto es necesario para aliviar a Min. Hacerlo sentir preocupado o apartado es lo que menos quieren. A cierta medida funciona, Minhyun sonríe con admiración en su mirada mientras ve a sus novios. Confía en ellos. 

(…)

Después de dos largas semanas meditando sobre sí valía la pena ir a dormir a casa de sus novios, Minhyun, decide arriesgar su comodidad y paz interior. Cuando llegó por la tarde lo primero que hizo fue limpiar todo. Lo de siempre, supuso JR cuando lo vio y dejó ser a ese hombre obsesionado. Los regaños no faltaron igual, como cuando fue a la cocina por agua y bebió del pico de la botella.

—Estoy en mi casa, por dios.

—Y yo estoy de visita ¿podrías ser más considerado? —Minhyun logra parecer una madre furiosa a punto de sacar la chancla ante el más mínimo indicio de contradicción que intente su hijo.

JR sabe que es ese hijo. Respira profundo antes de responder al pesado y adorable novio que tiene. Debe ser amable y astuto.

—Tienes razón, ahora esta botella es mía, ¿sí?, voy a llevarla a mi habitación y cuando termine de beber la voy a enjuagar y poner más agua —proponen viendo que el contrario parece estar de acuerdo. Camina a su habitación, pero en el pasillo se detiene para agregar—. Si tanto te molesta mi saliva entonces ya no habrá más besos.

Se cierra una puerta y Minhyun reacciona horrorizado.

—¡No! Espera, JR, no quise decir eso… ¡JR!

Más tarde llega Baekho, un poco más temprano de lo usual y entendiendo seguida que intenta hacer su novio, esa limpieza excesiva y la merienda de fruta sólo aumenta la posibilidad de que la hermosa sonrisa de Min esconda una terrible propuesta. Prefiere no discutir el hecho y pasa a tomar un baño después de saludar a sus novios. Cuando vuelve encuentra a ambos chicos acostados en el sofá, Minhyun en cuatro sobre JR y sofocándolo en un lascivo beso. Baekho siente arder su bajo vientre ante tal vista, acaricia el trasero de Min y obtiene un suave gemido como respuesta. Sonríe pensando en someterlo ahí mismo, pero descarta la idea al ver lo agitado y sonrojado que está JR con tan sólo un beso, no parece estar preparado para algo más intenso. Se sienta frente a ellos y del otro lado de la mesita para comer frutillas sin perderse del espectáculo. Es exquisito escuchar ese jadeo de JR cuando Minhyun introduce su mano debajo de la remera, acaricia el torso plano y suave para calentar al tímido chico, también esparce besos a lo largo de su garganta.

—Hasta aquí —dice Jonghyun apartando a Minhyun por los hombros. Ambos se sientan e ignoran la incomodidad en sus partes bajas.

—¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo? —pregunta Min con una sonrisa perversa.

—Cada segundo —responde Baekho con diversion.

JR no puede más que sonrojarse hasta las orejas y los otros dos ríen a carcajadas.

Más tarde al prepararse para dormir, JR es sorprendido con una propuesta inusual, debía haberlo visto venir, con toda la atención y mimos de estos últimos días, Minhyun claramente había planeado esto.

—Vamos a tener sexo.

Es como si le diera la opción de decidir porqué nada más entrar a la habitación la frase fue soltada, JR puede retroceder si quiere. La determinación en el rostro de Minhyun dice que esto volverá a suceder hasta lograr su objetivo.

—O puedes vernos tener sexo —dice Baekho interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio. Minhyun acostado en la cama asiente de acuerdo y Jonghyun muerde su labio, duda.

—¿Podríamos intentar algo… sin penetración?

—Claro que sí —los ojos de Minhyun brillan ante la posible afirmación de JR, cualquier tipo de avance está bien para él.

—Entonces está bien. Quiero intentarlo.

JR siente sus mejillas arden al sólo decir esa frase, el corazón golpea con rapidez su pecho cuando Minhyun salta de la cama y se aproxima a él para encontrarse con su boca en un húmedo beso. Unas manos expertas lo toman de la cintura y empujan al esponjoso colchón. JR jadea asustado y más al sentir su espalda chocar contra un musculoso pecho, en segundos se ve prisionero de estos dos guapos hombres. Minhyun entre sus piernas palmeando su pantalón y Baekho a su espalda levantando su remera. Por unos segundos, JR deja de respirar y comienza a temblar. Teme no saber qué sucederá.

—Esperen, esperen… yo.

—Está bien, somos nosotros, dos chicos que te quieren y te harán sentir bien —habla Baekho con ese tono amoroso que alivia el corazón de JR, hace voltear el rostro del chico para un lento beso y regala una suave sonrisa.

—Más suave —logra decir viendo a los ojos depredadores de Minhyun, este asiente un poco avergonzado.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar por la emoción —explica dejando un beso sobre los labios de su tímido novio—. Quiero tocarte —el tono y la mirada lujuriosa hacen estremecer a JR—. Quiero estropearte. Darte tanto placer hasta hacer que te desmayes.

—¿Eres de hablar en la cama? —pregunta intentando aligerar este intenso ambiente.

—Lo es y también le gusta que hablen sucio —Baekho ríe y más ante el puchero de Minhyun.

—¿Es tan malo?

—Es vergonzoso.

—Te acostumbraras —Minhyun sonríe con malicia mientras lanza su propia remera y pantalones al suelo, ve a su novio ponerse nervioso al verlo así, pero no quita la mirada de él. Baja el pantalón de JR y remera dejándolo expuesto para su deleite.

—¿Es necesario estar desnudos?

—Me gusta sentir la piel.

JR siente que su boxer no lo cubre para nada, es incómodo sobre todo bajo la mirada carnívora de Minhyun, de repente sus manos son tomadas y colocadas sobre el pecho de éste.

—Tócame.

Obedece porque ansía sentir a pesar del miedo. JR quiere esto, sólo teme hacer algo mal, ser desagradable, ser rechazado. Su cuerpo es invadido por unas grandes y expertas manos, Baekho acaricia el torso de JR y baja una de sus manos hasta palmear la entrepierna dura. JR suspira y pierde el aliento cuando su miembro es tomado en mano, al ser bombeado de forma precisa se arquea contra Baekho y apoya la nuca en su hombro. Minhyun ataca el cuello expuesto del chico sacando suspiros de él. Se mueve y ahoga en un profundo beso a JR haciéndolo perder la cabeza por unos segundos, gime contra su boca y lengua para acompañarlo en la excitación del momento, agrega fricción ayudando a la mano de Baekho, baja en pequeños besos dejando marcas rojas desde el cuello hasta el pecho de JR.

—Eres hermoso —comenta viendo el cuerpo tenso de su novio, es delgado y sus muslos son duros a pesar de la suave aparecía, observa el firme pene siendo masturbado, es gruesa y proporcionada, siente ganas de sostenerla contra su lengua así que eso hace, recibe un fuerte gemido por su atrevimiento, decidido va más allá tragando con sus labios y acariciando con su lengua. Recibe una caricia en la cabeza y eso lo impulsa a mover su boca siguiendo un ritmo constante. Al parecer debió ser Baekho el de las caricias porque escucha a JR insultarlo y llamarlo tramposo. Al parecer esto cuenta como penetración, ¿es así? Realmente no importa. Lo primordial aquí es llegar a un orgasmo y eso consigue. Logra hacer disfrutar al tímido de su novio. JR tiembla y tiene espasmos entre los fuertes brazos de Baekho, es todo un espectáculo erótico con el flequillo húmedo por la transpiración, la respiración agitada, labios rojos y expresión extasiada.

—¿A qué sabe?

Minhyun sonríe y relame sus labios ante esa curiosidad, choca sus labios en un apasionado encuentro y empuja la lengua entre rápidas caricias.

—¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Los ojos de JR están nublados de lujuria y parece atontado por unos segundos entonces se sonroja avergonzado, acaba de probarse a sí mismo desde la boca de Minhyun y no fue desagradable. Estos chicos van a matarlo.

—Quiero follarte.

La voz de Baekho suena en tonos bajos acompañada de un suspiro casi animal, JR se estremece, habló cerca de su oído.

—¿A mí? —sonríe con picardía Minhyun.

—Eres malditamente sexy ahora mismo, ¿por qué no eres así conmigo? —atrae al chico de la muñeca para esparcir besos sobre su hombro y cuello.

—No necesito ser así contigo para tenerte.

Con una intensa mirada dan por finalizada la charla para entregarse a la pasión del momento. Primero chocan sus bocas antes de juntar sus cuerpos. Rodeando el cuello de su novio con ambos brazos, Minhyun, termina a horcajadas sobre éste en una posición de entrega total. Con los labios Baek marca el blanco pecho mientras recorre con las manos cada extremo de piel; sobre muslos, espalda, cadera y trasero. JR observa, avergonzado, pero sin poder apartar la mirada. Ambos se tocan y besan en sincronía, parece un ritual erótico. Baekho es despojado de su remera elevando la temperatura de la habitación, un cuerpo musculoso y tatuado siempre es digo de admirar, además, esa mirada penetrante que tiene logra encender a cualquiera. Minhyun levanta la cabeza y suelta un suave gemido cuando sus erecciones son acariciadas entre sí, el placer se acumula a medida que la fricción prevalece, araña un hombro de su novio y recibe un mordisco en el pezón como castigo, o más bien premio como lo ve él. Baekho acelera los movimientos de su mano incitando al otro a hacer lo mismo multiplicando así las dosis de placer para un pronto orgasmo. Ambos gimen al llegar, uno antes que otro, pero excitados por el acompañamiento de sensaciones.

JR corre a tomar una ducha fría antes de sentir que debe corresponder a ese caliente intercambio. Se vuelve duro al escuchar los gemidos de ambos desde el baño. Al parecer esto va para rato.

Es difícil tener dos novios tan jodidamente sexis.


	10. Lindo y caliente

Un día Minhyun encuentra a Baekho leyendo un manga de llamativa portada erótica.

—¿Qué lees?

—Es un manga yaoi.

—Pero ¿de qué trata?

—De dos chicos que se atraen, se quieren y tienen sexo —responder sin despegar la vista del libro.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Básicamente.

—¿Te gusta leer eso? Es prácticamente porno.

—No lo entenderías —suspira fingiendo decepción y por primera vez mirando a su novio—. Hay algo adictivo en estas obras. Son historias tan básicas y simples, pero a la vez hermosas y llenas de sentimiento.

Baekho sonríe emocionado mientras explica lo grandioso que es leer un manga yaoi. Minhyun finge que escucha, no entiende esa obsesión que tienen sus dos hombres por esas obras, JR comenzó a comprar esos mangas hace una semana y desde entonces Baekho se ha vuelto así. Sus secciones de mimos son reemplazadas por esos malditos mangas. Claro que intentó unirse al enemigo, pero no funcionó, él prefiere un tipo de lectura más real y extensa, le gusta sentirse satisfecho con todo y eso incluye la lectura.

—¿Crees que esté preparado para tener sexo?

—Posiblemente.

Minhyun rápido levanta la mirada de su celular para observar la expresión de su novio, se pregunta muchas cosas, pero no necesita vocalizar nada porque Baekho puede entenderlo.

—Ayer en la noche terminamos masturbándonos mutuamente.

—¿Qué? —abre grande los ojos sorprendido—. Traición.

—Estabamos intercambiando besos y simplemente sucedió —Baekho no se arrepiente porque disfrutó el momento, pero prometió no dejar de lado a Minhyun. Siente un poco de culpa.

—¿Él te tocó?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué te dejaste tocar?

—Minhyun, por favor —ríe a carcajadas Baekho recibiendo una patada suave en la pierna, eso incita aún más su risa.

Frustrado, Minhyun recuerda esas tardes junto a JR donde se abrazaban en el sofá y él intentaba acariciar con claras intenciones de más, pero terminaba en nada. Rechazo total. Está claro ahora que JR prefiere a Baekho. Y entiende eso, el hombre está fuerte y caliente, con esa adorable sonrisa y esos brazos duros quieres gritarle que te haga suyo. Quizás JR prefiere los hombres así, bien masculinos.

—Maldita sea, quiero tanto que me toque.

—Quizás toda esa lujuria en ti es intimidante para él.

Minhyun gime frustrado y deja caer su frente contra la mesa, ¿por qué es tan difícil tener sexo con su alma gemela? JR es tan dulce y adorable, quiere tanto estropearlo, hacerlo gemir y suspirar de éxtasis entre sus brazos. Lo tendrá, ese día llegará sólo debe ser paciente.

No hay muchas historias sobre tríos así que fue difícil encontrar consejos. Luego aparecieron vídeos sexuales y eso fue todo. JR no puede mirar a sus parejas sin imaginar cosas raras. Malditos videos. JR sabe que debe prepararse porque Minhyun no es alguien paciente, podría ser atacado en cualquier momento y quiere estar preparado para entonces. Cree estar listo cuando accede, pero este hombre es una caja de sorpresas.

—Puedes tomar de mis cabellos si quieres —comenta Minhyun, mira con ojos cariñosos a su pareja mientras sostiene la intimidad dura con una mano y pasa la lengua sobre la cabeza. Los ojos amorosos, la sonrisa traviesa y esa resbaladiza lengua dando pequeñas caricias a su dura polla es más de lo que JR pudo imaginar.

—Maldita sea, no puedo —comenta JR sintiendo las mejillas arder ante tal escena, ¿cómo Minhyun puede ser tan lindo y caliente a la vez? Además, hablar mientras hace eso. Este hombre no tiene vergüenza. Es por estas cosas que tiene miedo de avanzar con Minhyun, nunca se sabe con qué puede salir. Dio un sí está vez porque el hombre llegó y dijo “quiero chuparte la polla”. No había forma de negarse a esos ojos en llamas y esa bonita boca prometiendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Por eso se encuentra ahí, sentado en el sofá con un hombre sexy arrodillado entre sus piernas.

—Como desees, sólo quiero hacerte sentir cómodo —sonríe de forma tan dulce que desequilibra la imagen ardiente y vulgar que sostiene.

¿Cómodo? JR siente todo, menos comodidad. Su miembro es tomado por completo generando un cúmulo de placer en crecimiento, Minhyun lo chupa como si quisiera dejarlo seco. Gime y lanza la cabeza hacia atrás. Esto es tan diferente a la primera vez, había sido amable y tranquilo, pero esto es rápido, sofocante, muy caliente. Coloca ambas manos sobre sus ojos. No puede con esto, su novio es demasiado para su corazón. La vergüenza y placer van a la par. Observa al escuchar como Minhyun gime, ve como se toca a sí mismo con una mano sin dejar de succionar con la boca. Ante esa imagen JR casi se corre. Gime complacido y coloca una mano sobre la mejilla de su amante, da suaves caricias como lo haría para dar un beso recibiendo una mirada curiosa a cambio. Sonríe con pura adoración en la mirada. Ante eso, Minhyun se sonroja.

—¿Cómo se siente? —pregunta dejando besos sobre la cabeza.

—Bien… muy bien —admite JR sintiendo su corazón saltar de su pecho.

Con ese halago, Minhyun prosigue con su tarea con más entusiasmo que antes. Hará desastre con este hombre.

Minhyun puede ser este hombre caliente y vulgar en la intimidad, alguien que no le importa chupar penes, pero fuera de este ámbito es gruñón y exigente con hasta la más mínimas de las cosas. Baekho explicó sobre eso, tal parece que el sexo relaja a Minhyun y ayuda mucho al trastorno que padece.

Al terminar con la placentera actividad, Minhyun se sienta en el sofá a un lado de JR, quien se acomoda la ropa.

—Sabes que me encantaría.

—No quiero saber.

Asegura JR antes de que la explicación continúe y a Minhyun no le importa lo que su novio quiera, acaba de dar una buena mamada tiene derecho a expresar sus deseos.

—Quisiera chuparte mientras estoy en cuatro y Baekho me coge duro.

—¡Minhyun! —regaña con las mejillas rojas.

—Ah, eso sería una delicia —sonríe con maldad y palmea el muslo de su novio antes de emprender camino al baño.

No tiene idea de cómo lidiar con Minhyun. Es un tiro al aire, impredecible.

Lo que JR había olvidado es que cuando Minhyun quiere algo lo consigue.

Es así como el joven Jonghyun termina teniendo su primer trío. ¿O su segunda vez?

Cuando participó por primera vez de forma activa fue todo un espectáculo adorable de ver. Su timidez y manos temblorosa sacaron varias sonrisas de Minhyun, quien fue voluntario para recibir. Baekho fue el apoyo y guía de JR dando confianza al chico en todo el proceso. A pesar de que en un comienzo fue extraño, JR estuvo infinitamente agradecido con Baekho, tenerlo a su lado diciendo que estaba bien lo que hacía fue un gran impulso y alivio a la hora de lidiar con Minhyun y sus burlas seductoras. Además, los besos en su hombro y cuello, las caricias en su cadera ayudaron a la estimulación, a relajarse y aceptar el placer.

—La próxima vez háganlo ambos a la vez —pide con una seductora sonrisa.

De la sorpresa, JR casi escupe todo su jugo de naranja. Baekho ríe a carcajadas y asiente de acuerdo chocando su palma con Minhyun.

Ni siquiera a la hora de la cena se salvará de las frases vulgares.

—Eso… eso ¿eso no es demasiado?

—¿Crees que no puedo con ambos a la vez?

—No, no tengo dudas sobre eso. Es que… ¿cómo? —JR traga saliva al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, ha aceptado participar. ¡No! Aún no se recupera de la última vez. Y esa sonrisa carnívora de Minhyun le dice que no va a salir de ésta.

—Hay muchas maneras. Pero sabes una cosa, se me acaba de ocurrir algo maravilloso —JR sólo puede llevarse una mano a la cabeza y esperar lo peor—: tú siendo penetrado por Baekho mientras te chupo hasta dejarte seco.

Abre de forma exagerada los ojos y su corazón golpea con rapidez contra su pecho, JR baja la mirada y muerde su labio queriendo reprimir las sensaciones que causaron esas palabras. No, nunca admitirá que le pareció una buena idea. Aunque viendo la feliz sonrisa de Minhyun supone hizo un mal trabajo en intentar ocultar sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres que te folle, JR?

Esa pregunta lo hace sobresaltar y recibir un brutal ataque al corazón, Baekho suena casual cuando para JR es una súper íntima confesión. Necesita que llegue ya ese momento donde se acostumbra a esto, no soporta ser el único avergonzado y alterado. No es justo, deberían ser más suaves con él.

—Basta, por favor.

—¿O quizás quieres darme a mí?

JR quiere morir, está conversión es horrible. ¿Cómo llegaron a esto? Hace viento hacia su rojo rostro con ambas manos.

—Eso sería interesante —los ojos de Minhyun miran a la nada mientras idea todo tipo de situaciones en su cabeza.

—Tranquilo, JR, sólo bromeo, pero si quieres que suceda te aseguró tendré el mayor cuidado posible, puedes confiar en que te haré sentir a gusto —la encantadora y deslumbrante sonrisa angelical de Baekho no concuerda con el hombre caliente y sexy que es sin camisa. Una prenda hace toda la diferencia. Aunque no hay mucha diferencia con Baekho dentro o fuera de la cama, siempre es cariñoso y tranquilo. JR está agradecido. Confía en Baek porque nunca hará nada sin consultarlo primero es por eso que puede sentirse en total comodidad con él.

—Te hará sentir muy a gusto —Minhyun guiña un ojo de forma torpe y graciosa, pero con esa clara intención en sus palabras.

Esta es otra típica conversación que tendrá con este descarado y sensual dúo.

JR los ama y agradece al hilo violeta por unirlos, pero a veces son un dolor de cabeza. Además, sus sonrisas hacen mal a su corazón. ¿Cómo sobrevivir a tanta lindura?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
